Twists and Turns
by Swtcheeks
Summary: Campaign is over, time for reality and some twists. Will Rory finally find the happiness that she should have had in a form of an old friend
1. Chapter 1

An: This is a new Finn/Rory story that I've been writing for a while and decided to post it. Let me know what you think!

Ch1 Partying like we used to

"Why am I doing this again?" I questions Rosemary as she pulls me to the pub.

"Because Steph wants you here" she states. It's December after the elections and I was happily living in my new place in the city when the girls found me out shopping one day and Steph demanded me to come to their engagement party this weekend. She's marrying Colin and it's about time those two got their act together. It's not the first time we saw each other. They visited me in Miami and in Dallas. We partied the night away. We have kept in touch briefly but with the craziness of the campaign it was too hard to see one another. I didn't even have a chance to tell them that I moved to New York because they spotted me the first day there.

"But…" I whine.

"You look hot, you look sexy and the boys will be eating out of your hand in no time" she laughs. I do look good. A black asymmetrical shirt in silk with w rhinestone thin strap on the right shoulder that caps around the shoulder to the material to leave the back in a deep v. Matched with tight dark skinny jeans tucked into my Jimmy Choo leather black scrunch tall black boots and black wool high neck jacket from Burberry, after all it is winter in Connecticut.

"One hour" I states and she smiles.

"Whatever you say RG" she laughs opening the pub door and we enter. This is the LDB party for the engagement, the actual full out society on is tomorrow night and I knew I would have to attend that one. My grandmother called me every day since last Friday to tell me.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or is that Gilmore" we hear Finn announce and all the boys at the bar turn towards us as Steph screams in delight and she runs to us. She's wearing her typical pink halter with jeans and boots. Steph and pink, I don't think she owns anything in another color.

"You're here" she says excitedly hugging the life out of me.

"I love the coat" she states checking me out.

"Dior boots, nice choice" I laugh. We bought those together last week.

"I thought so" she smiles looking down at her boots. I take off my coat and Rose takes it with hers to the coat table.

"Come, we need alcohol" she state linking our arms and pulling me to the bar. Not where I wanted to start out, but that's where we're going.

"Bloody hell, it is reporter girl" Finn laughs as we approach the boys.

"Hey Finn" I smile looking at him and then Colin and Logan.

"Gilmore, about time you showed your face around New Haven or Connecticut for that matter, too good for us now Miss assistant editor" Colin states getting up and hugging me. We had dinner last week, Steph decided to surprise him at dinner after shopping with me. He was shocked and happy all in one. I got a job at Fashion Inc. the new fashion magazine that rivals Cosmo and Vogue. I love it. It may not be big time like the New York Times, but it fits.

"No fair love, I want one too" Finn says pushing Colin out of the way and grabbing me into a bear hug. His cologne is intoxicating. When did Finn smell so good?

"Nice to see you too Finn" I state laughing when he lets go.

"Logan" I say looking at me ex boyfriend that I missed these past 19 months and 3 days. At first I regretted it, but then I moved on. It was hard, but alcohol and sex helped.

"Rory" he nods. Guess he doesn't feel the same.

"Love, let's dance" Finn says pulling me away.

"Finn, I need shots before dancing with you, I haven't forgotten. It's not that long ago" I state and he hangs his head in defeat.

"Fine, but I get first dance" he says snapping his fingers for Eddie the bartender who is still there.

"Shots, my dear man, and keep them coming" Finn says. I smirk knowing that my tolerance as improved since last time we were all together.

"Are you sure you want to got shot for shot with Finn Rory, you don't have much of a tolerance" Logan smirks. Can I slap it off his face?

"Well then I guess you don't know me as well as you thought" I state giving him that smirk right back. "Finn, make it tequila" I yell and Finn gets excited almost jumping for joy.

"Now it's a party, mates" Finn says happily.

"You okay girlie, man your tolerance went up" Steph questions a good three hours after I arrived and Finn and I have gone through three trays of tequila, the hot bombs (tequila and cinnamon schnapps) and then more tequila. Then I ordered a smoking martini and he smirks. I had three of those too.

"Campaign tour" I say. We used to do shots in every bar across the country it feels like, quick and easy way to feel intoxicated. That also caused horrible hangovers and waking up with Tristan mostly. "What's wrong with them" I question Rose who joined in the shots party and nodding to Logan and Colin.

"Huntz is pissed that you walked in and became the center of attention" she laughs.

"Why because Finn rather be with me than with him" I giggle louder.

"Have you looked at yourself love, your bloody incredible, not that you weren't always, but damn girl" Finn states looking me over. I feel all hot as his eyes travel my body length. It must be the alcohol effecting my brain. I can't possibly like Finn hitting on me.

"It's the hair isn't it Finny; It's what is making you all aroused" I smirk knowing that its' reddish brown with thick blonde highlights completely different from the dark mousy brown it used to be.

"Among other things yes" he says sliding his hand across my thigh under the table. I just look at him and he smirks. I shrug and leave him be. It wasn't the first feel he took tonight and he's great with those hands. Too bad I wasn't wearing a skirt, because I would have loved to feel those against my skin. If he moves half as good in bed as he did earlier when he got the first dance, I'm going to love later. I wonder if he wants it too. No, wait this is Finn…of course he does.

"Oh, come on I love this song" Steph says pulling Rose and me up out of seats and to the dance floor with the girls to dance to I kissed a girl by Katy Perry. This is so normal, girls dancing and the boys watching us; normal LDB party. We're all almost drunk and minutes from making out with one another on the dance floor.

"Come with me" Logan says grabbing my upper arm on the dance floor and pulling me to the back corner.

"Logan, let go you're hurting me" I state and he drops my arm.

"Sorry" he says rubbing his chin. That's a clear indication that something is going on. That something is bothering him.

"What do you want?" I state pissed off. I want to go back and dance or drink with Finn. I want to have fun and he's ruining it.

"This isn't you. What the hell happened to you? How am I supposed to stand around and watch you do this to yourself?" He states.

"Like I said earlier, maybe you don't know me as well as you thought" I counter crossing my arms across my chest defensive.

"Oh, I know you, but not this Rory. You look like you're ready to perform a private strip show and Finn's the high roller" he yells and I smirk. After all this time, he's jealous. His volume caused many people to look at us.

"I can leave if you want, would that make you feel better. Make you the center of attention again. Man, I didn't think you of all people would have complex but I guess things change Huntzberger" I state more harshly than expected.

"Is that what you think, that I want you to leave" he states coming closer, his volume low and almost a whisper.

"If it's not then, tell me what I'm supposed to think" I state.

"I want us to leave, together. I missed you. Come on Ace, don't you want to? Just be us again. I know I miss you, I miss the way your body feels next to mine" he says face to face with me and I can smell the scotch. Does he think it would be that easy?

"That was a long time ago and if you really did miss me, explain the wedding band on your hand Logan" I state pushing him away and walking back to the table with Finn and Colin. There's no way I'm letting him ruin tonight for me. He was the reason I didn't want to be here to begin with.

"Nice talk love" he says pushing the tray of new shots to me. Can he read minds? I really needed more.

"What do you think" I state picking up two and throwing them back before grabbing more.

"I'll take that as a no" Colin says getting up and heading to Logan.

"Finn" I question after three more shots are down.

"Yes, love" he says breathing on my neck. He's so close, I might kiss him here. Let's see what Logan thinks of that.

"Wanna get out of here" I question and he looks at me.

"This has nothing to do with Huntz" he wonders.

"You've been feeling me up all night and you think this has to do with Logan" I laugh. Boys are so stupid!

"Just tell me I won't be the rebound and we'll be gone" he whispers hoarsely into my ear, sending chills down my body.

"No" I state firmly. I have moved on and slept with people since we broke up. Tristan was the rebound and he didn't mind.

"Ten minutes side door" he states and I get up to find Steph. Not seeing them, I head into the bathroom and find her and Rosemary.

"Listen, I'm sorry for Logan, I should have told you about him and Kate. I think that's her name" Steph states in the bathroom.

"Keira" Rose adds.

"Oh right Keira" Steph giggles.

"Its fine, I seen the announcement and received a nice invitation from Shira that had a personal message inside stated that I better not show my face" I state and they look shocked. I guess they didn't expect that. "But, I'm leaving I had my share of drinks and just want to lie down" I say and knowing there's plenty of other things I want to do first. They didn't need to know that.

"You're not driving right, Colin will kill me" Steph says worried.

"Called the limo service my dad set up for me" I smile hugging her. "Lunch on Wednesday, Aldeano's" I smile hugging Rosemary.

"Yep" she giggles.

I walk out and see Finn talking to Robert and Seth and Colin with Logan. I grab my coat and purse and head out.

"Whoa there Gilmore, where are you going? You can't drive like this" Colin says grabbing my elbow at the door and I see Finn looking at us.

"I don't belong here Colin. You are his friends and he deserves to have you. Congrats, but I'm leaving" I say trying to move but his grip is harder than I thought.

"With Finn" he whispers but not surprised. Finn probably already told him.

I smirk, "Colin, I'm a big girl" I state kissing his cheek and walking out of the pub. I walk down the block and see Finn leaning on his limo.

"Ready love" he smirks.

"Definitely" I smile as I approach him and he pulls me closer.

"I have to do this love, I can't bloody wait anymore" he says capturing my lips with his and I throw my arms around his neck making him deepen it.

"Let's get out of here" I say as we break apart and he nods opening the door for me and I get in.


	2. Party, punches and truths

**AN: THANKS FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED. I'M NOT SURE WHERE TO TAKE THIS STORY, SO WE'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS. KEEP UP THE REVIEWS AND I'LL KEEP UPDATING!**

CH 2

Finn and I ended up back in New York at my place. We were ready to drink more after the preview we got in the limo of one another. It's true those hands and fingers are amazing. Not to mention that tongue. He's intoxicating and I don't care. I just want more of Finn. We headed to midtown to Casa Del Rio, a salsa club and we danced all night. It was fun, it was exciting and I had a blast. It's been a while since I had some real fun. Finn was always a blast to hang with, but having his undivided attention was better than I imaged. Yes, in Yale I did wonder what this would be like, but that was before Logan and I became serious. We went back to my placed and christened my apartment three times. The boy is like the energizer bunny, he keeps going and going.

We woke up at 2 in the afternoon and enjoyed a wake up round. Something tells me I won't be throwing him out of my bed anytime soon. We called for some food and just hung out before he needed to go and get dressed for the Hartford party. He was coming to pick me up. Not something I expected but I agreed.

"It's open" I say hitting the buzzer at 5:30. Party starts and 7 sharp. A sexy deep v-neck plunging neckline teal dress by Zac Posen, with jewels adorned straps with matching jeweled criss-cross empire waist, open bare back with extended Jewel criss-cross straps accent the back-line, gathering at the behind to make my butt look amazing. I added silver Manolo Blahniks and chandelier earrings and bangles.

"Wow" Finn says coming in with roses.

"Are those for me Mr. Morgan?" I question smiling at him. Full of surprises this one.

"I didn't know what your favorite was, but every girl loves roses once in a while" he smirks kissing my cheek and handing them to me.

"They're beautiful Finn and its Callie lilies and purple orchids, some may say its sunflowers, but it's not" I smile laying them down to grab the vase from under the cabinet and adding water before adding the roses to it. I place them on my coffee table before facing Finn and he's just looking at me.

"You look breathtaking kitten" he says handing me my shawl and clutch off the side table.

"Such a gentleman" I say and he leans down kissing me gently. I wonder what this night has in store for us.

We enter the Royal Hotel in Hartford, together and it's a pink party. I know Steph loves pink, but it looks like a 5years old birthday instead of a sophisticated society engagement party.

"Love, remind me never to look at pink again" Finn laughs and I smile at him. We spot the couple of the hour and head over.

"Wow" Colin says as we approach. Finn's hand is on my lower back and it's sending chills down my body.

"What" I question playing innocently.

"You came and with Finn, balls Gilmore I give you that" he smirks.

"I was invited and so what if Finn is escorting me" I state smiling at him.

"I have the hottest bloody date here mate, what's wrong with that" Finn inquires of him.

"Nothing, as long as the both of you know what you're doing" he states.

"Colin, leave them be. If Rory and Finn want to be together who are we to stop them? I for one think you look great together" Steph says hugging me. "I love this dress girlie" she adds looking me over.

"It's just a date Steph, we both just didn't feel like being alone tonight" I say.

"Not to mention the bloody fantastic sex" Finn smirks at them and I elbow him.

"No" Colin says shocked.

"Oh yeah mate, I lost bloody count last night" Finn laughs and I slap his arm. Colin just stares at me.

"Finn" I say warning him and Colin laughs.

"Oh, right can't talk about it mate, if I want any later" he states and Steph and I just shake our head. Boys will always be boys.

"Oh crap, I see my grandparents" I states glancing to the side and seeing grandpa taking to a man I don't know.

"With Pop too, what are the chances, come on love" Finn says pulling me towards them. That's Finn's father, I think. He doesn't look anything like what they described.

"Rory, my you look wonderful, we were just talking about you" grandpa says kissing my cheek.

"All good I hope" I smile at the tall man with brunette hair.

"Of course and I see that you already know Finneus" the man says and I look at Finn. I never heard anyone introduce Finn as Finneus. It sounded too odd.

"Pop" he says and I smile as they hug. That's so unlike society children and their family. It's nice to see.

"Finn and I were friends in Yale, but were just recently reunited, Rory Gilmore Hayden" I say extending my hand to the man and Finn looks ready to pass out. That's the normal reaction to the Hayden part. Finn watches with intense eyes as his father shakes my hand.

"Finneus Morgan Sr., you caught a good one here son" the man says. Looking closer I see that they were all right about Finn's dad. Boy does that explain a lot as I'm looking at the purple sparkly tie sticking out of the all black suit. Only a Morgan would do something so out there. I glance at the glittery frogs on Finn's tie and try not to laugh.

"Excuse us" Finn says grabbing my hands and hurrying us to the side hallway out the doors.

"Explain love" Finn says looking around.

"Explain what, your odd behavior for yanking me away from not only my grandfather and grandmother but you father. Not the first impression I wanted to make to the parents Finn" I smirk knowing he meant the Hayden attached to my name.

"Rory" he says more serious. He's so cute when nervous and trying to me serious. I lean up and kiss him gently.

"My father is Christopher Hayden, Finn" I smile at him.

"Hayden as in most influential family not only in Hartford and Connecticut but Boston too? As in Strobe Hayden district attorney of Connecticut, who would have ran for Supreme Court if…" he says running a hand through his sexy hair.

"If I didn't ruin is perfect family portrait. So" I state not seeing the problem here. It's true Strobe would have went Supreme Court if Dad didn't get Mom pregnant at 16. It blew up the perfect family angle he was going for,

"Bloody hell love, does anyone know this. Papa Huntz is going to beat the bloody hell out of mate for losing you and I…" he says but stopping when he spotted something over my shoulder.

"What" I say turning around see Logan standing there with whom I presume is Keira, tall blonde with more plastic than I carry in my wallet. Typical California princess you can just tell. The thing that gets me is the small pregnancy belly she's sporting. Ass is all I'm thinking. Last night he wanted to take me home and he's wife is pregnant. He's no better than Mitchum. I'm glad I said no to him. That could have been me.

"Finn my man; how's the head after last night" he says coming over and shaking his hand.

"No hangover this morning mate" Finn states winking at me.

"Rory" he says smirking and obviously checking me out. His wife is pregnant and he's checking me out. I really want to slap that smirk off his face.

"Logan" I states harshly.

"She's Rory, logie bear. What were you thinking?" Keira says in this high pitched voice. That could cause some serious inner ear damage if you stand too close.

"Is that a problem" I state linking arms with Finn and see Logan face show is discontentment for that. The anger vein starting to show in his neck, as a clear indication that he hates this. I play on that and Finn just looks at me.

"You don't belong here, you should just leave now sweetie. No one wants to see you" she states and I look at Finn not believing the balls this Barbie wannabe has.

"Is she for real?" I question and he just shrugs.

"Finn, why don't you come with us and I'll introduce you to Tabby, she's just what you need. You don't need to me associated with lower class individuals" Keira continues. Logan looks away knowing I'm going to explode and Finn tightens the grip he has on my arm.

"Okay, it's one thing to parade around here like it's your party when it's clearly not, but unlike you, I was invited and wanted here. You're here by extension and that is something you shouldn't be proud of. And lower class individuals, you might want to check the seating cards there honey, because I more high classed and blue blooded over your precious Logie Bear. Or did you never learn to read? That's really a shame. It's nice to see that you married someone exactly like your mother. It's freshening to see that I wasn't wrong when I said no to you. You're exactly what you hate most Logan and that's Mitchum. Enjoy it and I refuse to feel sorry for you. If you excuse us, Finn and I have more important people to associate with" I state looking at my father and Francine Hayden coming in.

"Do I have to love, that's Mrs. Hayden, she bloody terrifying" Finn states almost whining looking at me.

"It's just grandma Finn, plus you have that sexy accent going for you, she'll love you" I smile at him.

"Enjoy the party" I smirk walking away from the open mouth fish face looking couple.

"Dad" I say walking up to them.

"Hey kiddo and man who has his hand someplace a father never wants to see on his baby girl" Dad states since Finn hands slide down to my butt from my lower back as we walked away from Logan. Finn quickly moves his hands and we laugh.

"Relax son, Christopher was only kidding" Francine says.

"Finn Morgan, this is my father Christopher Hayden and his mother Francine" I introduce them and Finn shakes Dad's hand and kisses Francine.

"Society boy, kid haven't we learned our lesson yet?" Dad smirks at me.

"I have higher hopes for this one and he has an accent Dad, mom will love it" I state and we all laugh.

"That's true; Lor will have him tied up in the attic for her own enjoyment. Where is that mother of yours anyways?" Dad questions me.

"Home, feet up and swollen" I state and he nods. He came to terms with Luke and Mom and its made things easier for all of us.

"Swollen love, that's not good" Finn says concerned.

"She's 8 months pregnant Finn" I reply and he nods knowingly. We spent twenty minutes talking to them before we went to our seats at the head table. Finn and I are both in the wedding party and unfortunately Logan was there was his Barbie. Dinner was served and you could feel the tension at the table. We make it through appetizers and I refuse to look at Logan or Malibu Barbie. All I can feel is Finn's hand working its way up my dress. One side completely covered as the other is nearly naked. He smirks when he reaches is objective and see that nice little Gilmore is going commando. No one should have panty lines on a night like this. "Temptress" he whispers and I smirk.

"I do love your dress, it's the most beautiful shade of teal that I ever saw" Keira states sweetly. I think I almost threw up in my chicken dish. Finn grabs on my thigh and I look up.

"Huntz, did you inform Barbie here that I can't be bought with empty compliments. That she already ruined her chance with her improper insults earlier" I state society smile in place since the camera guys are snapping away. It would seem like we're smiling and loving every second of the night.

"When did you decide to become such a bitch Ace" he replies faking it as well. He really needs to learn his place.

"You learn how to protect yourself when you get your heart trampled on and then get it slapped in your face when you learn the truth about the man who supposedly loved you" I state harshly and he looks taken back.

"What is that supposed to mean" he defends himself.

"Did anyone see Josie's dress, dreadful" Rosemary says loudly down the table interrupting the brawl that was about to happen between Logan and I. It was the girls who told me the truth about London and Bobbi. I should have known that once a cheater always a cheating bastard, lying straight to my face and everything.

"That girl couldn't find a normal designer dress if she had one handed to her" Steph says looking at me in this, please not here look.

"She would need to learn how to read the label first Steph, some people aren't as fortunate to have the luxury of a proper education as ourselves" I smile and nod that I won't start. It's her night, I won't ruin it. That was also a slam against Barbie too.

"Dance love" Finn states standing up after the main courses are taken away and it's obvious to everyone that they don't want to deal with Logan and me fighting tonight. Taking one more good look at Logan, I turn to Finn.

"With you, of course" I state smiling brightly and taking his hand. He leads me out to the other couples dancing on the floor. We smile as the photograph comes closer and Finn pulls me into his chest.

"Love" he says warning me after displaying a twirl and a dip to the room. I can feel Logan's eyes on us.

"I know Finn; I shouldn't say anything but you don't honestly expect me to sit there and take his or Barbie's crap, do you?" I questions and he shakes his head.

"Of course not, that's why when you feel like you need to get out of here, you just say the word and we'll leave" he says caressing my face. To anyone watching it would look like a couple dancing who loves each other. Looking into his green eyes, I can see that I want to get to know this real Finn, the man that I spent all night with and this morning too. The one under all this society crap, but if I'm not careful, I will lose my heart again.

"That's it" we hear Logan yell and we turn to see him coming towards us. He grabs my shoulder moving me away from Finn toughly and punches Finn directly in the face.

"Oh my god" I yell seeing Finn on the floor with blood on his face. The whole room is so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I think he broke Finn's nose.

"What the hell is your problem? I say pushing Logan out of the way to tend to Finn. "Are you okay" I question feeling horrible and he nods. I hate Logan for this. I hate that he would do this here of all places.

"Oh he doesn't deserve you sympathy Ace" Logan laughs "He knew exactly what he was doing coming here with you. Do you feel invisible now Morgan? You finally got Ace to yourself" he states.

"What the hell is your damn problem? You're married with a baby on the way. Why the hell should you care who I'm with? I deserve to be happy too Logan, not just you. You're a hypocrite and I can't stand believe you would do this" I yell as Colin and Seth come closer.

"Outside all of you now" Colin demands and helping Finn up. I storm out to the main lobby ahead of everyone.

"Colin, I…" I start.

"No, Rory this isn't about you. You did nothing wrong" he says hugging me. "This is about my best friend for 15 years acting like an ass at my engagement party" he seethes at Logan.

"Me, he brought her. He knew it would piss me off but he did it anyways. Be pissed off at him not me" Logan defends himself.

"You're married Logan, Rory's right. She deserves to be happy too and so does Finn and if it's together then so be it. Would you rather her with someone that could hurt her? Someone that we can't stand and will only make us worry about her more than we have this past year. At least with Finn, we'll know that she's taken care of" Colin yells. What does that mean? Were they really worried about me?

"This is rich" Logan laughs. "You think I want to married to Keira, no, I didn't; I want to be married to you Ace. I loved you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. It was forced on me. I don't want this life. But I can't control it anymore. I had to do what was right. What was expected of me" Logan says coming closer and I step back.

"It's the same story with you, Logan. It's forced on me. I don't want it but I have no choice. It's pathetic really. You left and went to California. I was so damn proud of you. Probably more than I should have been. You did change your destiny, so don't stand there and blame me because you chose to end up mixed back up with it. Plus just because it was forced on you it didn't stop you from creating another child with another woman did it" I yell and they all look at me. Damn it, they were supposed to never know that. I know my face shows the shock at what I said. It's so silent they are just staring at me.

"What" Logan says confused looking at me and see Finn and Colin both staring at me. Damn, damn, double damn.

"Fine, you know what I'm tired of hiding it…pretending I'm okay with it" I yell and they look stunned and don't say anything so I continue. "I was pregnant at graduation and never knew until it was too late. I arrived in Iowa for the campaign tour with Obama and spent the first five days of my new job in a hospital bed clinging to my life. I had a miscarriage that I almost died from. So don't stand there and tell me that you didn't have a chose when you got Keira pregnant because you will never understand what it feels like to lose a child. A child you never thought you wanted but miss everyday" I yell storming away outside with tears running down my face. I don't care anymore. There…the truth is out. In a odd way, I feel freer than I did in the last year.


	3. I'm done with you and Nurse Rory

**AN: YOUR REVIEWS ARE GREAT SO KEEP THEM COMING AND I'LL UPDATE. I LOVE THE CHANGE IN CHARATER FOR RORY, JUST WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS. I DON'T OWN GILMORE GIRLS....**

Ch 3

"Can we talk" I hear Logan say coming outside to the bench I was sitting on. I needed air, it didn't matter that it's like 20 out and I barely have anything on my shoulders. The cold helps numb the feeling of depression and lost. I still can't believe I bluntly told them about the miscarriage. What was I thinking? Now Finn will be nicer to me because of it and I don't want that.

"I'm done talking to you. I'm done hearing you complain about things that you can control. I was done with you the day I left the hospital and I promised that I would never let you make me feel inferior and that much hurt again. So if that's what you're planning or thinking that you can make this big speech to make everything okay, than you're seriously mistaken Logan" I state not looking at him. I know I'm harsh but I don't care. He deserves it.

"I'm sorry that it happened, Ace. I really don't know what to say to make you feel better or if you even want that. But I need you to know that I would have been there no matter what went on at graduation, even if it was just holding your hand in the hospital. You shouldn't have gone through that alone. I should have been there" he says sitting next to me.

"I couldn't face you, or mom or anyone. Don't you get that? I was failing at something that millions of women do every day and I couldn't do it. It was my fault no one else's, can't you see that? How could I look at you and tell you that I lost our baby after I lost you? I couldn't think about you without crying for hours, I just…I couldn't handle any more pain. Hell, my mom doesn't even know Logan. She was so happy with Luke after everything, how could I? She's my best friend and I couldn't tell her. I did what I had to do and handled it. It's nobody's burden but mine" I cry slightly and look up at him. I know he can tell that this is hard for me. He closes his eyes and look away. I used to love this man so much and now I can barely look at him. Maybe it hurts him too.

"But Ace, someone should have been there for you; none of it was your fault. Things like that happen, all the time. I would have shared it with you. I would have been there" he states touching my hand and I pull away.

"An old friend was there. Someone that became my confidant on the campaign, I wasn't alone" I say thinking of how great Tristan was. If it wasn't for him taking me in that second night in Iowa, I could have had more complications than I did. Tristan turned into the rebound guy, but we knew that it was nothing more than that. Just sex when we needed it, just someone to feel close to when needed it. True, many thought we were dating, but we argued too much for that to happen.

"But it should have been me. It was our child, not just yours. Do you any idea what I'm feeling right now? Knowing that the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with was pregnant with my child and lost it. I can barely wrap my mind around it" he states like he had a right to be there. I did regret not telling him and when I finding had the nerve and we were in California for the election, I couldn't do it. It was a month later that I received the wedding invitation and told myself that I did the right thing. That he was happy.

"It's in the past now, Logan and I want to move on. I need to move on. You have a life, how long was it after going to California, did you meet her? She's what 6 months? So that means less than a year before you moved on" I state harshly and he smirks at me.

"With my best friend, you can have any guy and you chose Finn" he says not believing it, but not answering my question.

"I don't know maybe, but it shouldn't matter to you. Last night was the first time in months that I felt free. That I felt some part of me waking up again, I want that more than anything. That feeling of being yourself, being who you were supposed to be all along, don't I deserve that? I don't know what is going on between Finn and me, but you can't stand in the way anymore. You moved on, whether you wanted to or not. You have a baby coming Logan. That should be your priority not fighting with your best friend, especially over an ex-girlfriend" I say. There's a long silence when he's just looking up at the stars and it's so clear out.

"It's not mine" he says looking down finally and into my eyes. I just stare at him. What is he saying? He looks hurt, almost angry at the fact. "Well that's not entirely true, I actually don't know if it's mine or not. Keira cheated on me with her ex-boyfriend and now we have to wait to see if it's a Huntzberger or not. She refused to get tested while pregnant, so we have to wait for the paternity test until it's here. I hated her for it, still do and I don't understand how you ever forgave me for it, when every time she's near, I feel betrayed. I feel disgusted when she tries to touch me, and I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like that" he says looking broken up over it.

"Like you said then we weren't together when you slept with all those bridesmaids. It still hurt and I hated that I wasn't enough for you to wait for, but people make their choices. My love for you blinded me, I wanted to be enough, I wanted for once to be exact what someone wanted and not some regret or mistake. At the time, we think that what we're doing is right and looking back there are so many things I would change, but I don't have time machine so all I can do is move forward" I say standing up wanting to go back and find Finn. He grabs my wrist and I stop. He stands up and turns me to him.

"Last night, when you were with Finn, did you…" he starts not really looking at me and you can see that it hard for him to even ask. I find it poetic justice.

"Yes, but that shouldn't matter to you and it's none of your business" I state knowing where he was going.

"Was he…" he continues. The pain is in his face that I slept with his best friend.

"He was sweet and didn't push Logan. It was a mutual decision and no, Finn's not the rebound guy, I wouldn't do that to either of us or to your friendship, but I wasn't the one that just punched him" I say smirking at him and he chuckles.

"He's always liked you Ace. Even in Yale, he used to tell me that I wasn't good enough for you. That you deserved someone that could fit into both of your worlds and I wasn't that guy. I tried, I tried more than you know, but I wasn't. I never realized he was talking about himself. Colin told me last night after I figures out that you left with him, that he hated me when we fought and knew you deserved better. Just…give him a chance to see you. To see the Rory that you allowed me to see privately. The one who's more like Lorelai than you want people to know, I think you both might be surprised at what you see" he states kissing my cheek and we hear someone clear their throat.

"Everything alright here" Finn questions us coming out with ice pack on his face.

"Oh my god, Are you okay" I question leaving Logan standing there and going to Finn. He moves the ice pack and I see that it's all swollen.

"It's not broken love, Seth's brother Steven checked it" he says and I nod. Steven is an ER doctor in NY. He reminds me of Paris, in boy version that is.

"Man, I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me" Logan says apologizing.

"Jealous, enviously, spiteful, rage filled, irritation, angry" I offer and he smirks at me.

"Thanks Ace, walking thesaurus I tell you" he laughs.

"It's okay mate, I was expecting something to happen, but not like this or here mate. I don't think he will ever forgive us" Finn laughs. They were just fighting and now they're joking with one another. I will never understand boys.

"I'm going inside to handle Colin, you two need to talk" Logan nods before whispering something to Finn and walking away.

"Hi" I say taking Finn's hand.

"Hey love, you okay" he questions and I smile.

"We don't have to talk love, we did a lot of that this morning, and do you want to get out of here" he questions and I nod.

"Come on Finny; let's go back to my place. I have this nurse's outfit I'm just dying to try out" I smirk pulling him around the hotel to the limo.

"Bloody hell, I think I'm going faint, I'm going to need personal undivided attention Nurse Rory" he says dramatically lean down on me.

"Exactly what I was thinking Finn. Hopefully you'll be a good patient or I might have to tie to down to the bed" I state opening the door to the limo and crawling in. Within seconds, I'm showing him exactly how much undivided attention I meant. Pushing my dress up so I can straddle him and he groans excitedly when he feels the nonexistent panties and I smirk.

"Making my job too easy love" he smirks before kissing me passionately. It's like everything that was recently discovered meant nothing to the chemistry we have for one another. I like that; it was a fear that means nothing now.


	4. I like you too

AN: THANX TO ALL THAT REVIEWED. I'M HAPPY THAT YOU ALL SEEM TO LIKE THIS. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Ch 4

Finn and I stayed in at my place all weekend until Monday morning playing nurse and patient among other things. Poor boy was not good at all. I had to tie him up for him to behave like a good little patient. Okay it was a little wicked when I decided to shower and left him there. He wasn't too happy and decided that I needed a spanking. It was more erotic than I ever had and it just made me want more. We had uninterrupted sex feast that I wouldn't trade in for anything. Monday morning, I hated leaving for work, he almost pushed me out of my own apartment but he needed to go home and change before work too. Finn and work still seemed like a foreign concept to me. He's so responsible but still carefree as Yale Finn. It's a good mix. I was so tired walking into work, not even the double shot mocha latte I had on the way did the job. I think the elixir of life is failing me.

"Oh, someone looks like she had sex all weekend" Christian smirks giddy as I walked into the layout room. I just shoot him a look. Christian is gay, but he's the best friend a girl could want. I met him in LA about a year ago and we just clicked. He knows everything. We kept in contact and he came to Chicago for the election. I got this job offer and begged him to uproot and come. He loves New York now.

"Yes, but I need more coffee and tons of aspirin before saying anymore, plus I think I pulled something" I state rubbing my lower back. That boy turned me into a pretzel and had me in positions I never knew my body went into. Sure Logan and I had nights of craziness but nothing like this. I so made the wrong choice in Yale.

"No way girl, not until I get details" he laughs. Giving in only because it was easier, I explain about the party on Friday and up to this morning with Finn. Christian listen and smirked at all the right places and almost cheered afterwards.

"Oh girl, if I could find a man that's all that sexiness and an accent, I would never leave the bedroom too. I would so let him tie me up and do what he pleased. You go girl" he states handing me my aspirin. We go over the layout before I head up to my office hoping to sleep a little. Doubtful when I see all the work on my desk. Leigh Stanton is the editor and she's on vacation until January which leaves me to do everything.

It's after lunch when I'm laying on my couch with a wet cloth on my head. Nothing is getting done today which means I'm taking work home with me. "Delivery for Ms. Hayden" Amber says walking in with a huge bouquet of orchids and Lilies; I just smile knowing they are from Finn without looking at the card. Amber is my assistant and Mom loved that I had a personal assistant that did everything I wanted. Amber is great, knows what I need and always has a pot of coffee going behind her desk for me.

"Thanks" I say pulling out the card and seeing that they are indeed from Finn. I smirk and pick up my phone. _I want to feel you soft skin undermine again, I want to kiss those soft lips again. I want to see you again, dinner soon, love? _Smiling brightly and headache forgotten, I grab my blackberry that he downloaded his information in this morning and call him.

"Morgan" he answers cheerfully.

"You just want to put a girl in traction don't you" I smile into the phone. My back is killing me. I can hear an intercom announcing flights and wonder what he's doing at the airport.

"You started kitten, but I thought I owed you a first date" he says and I know he's smirking. I need start it in the limo, but I was trying to help him forget about what happened at the party.

"Tonight" I question knowing that I have tons of work to do and catch up too. I also want to get to the gym and work out these kinks. Yes, I'm a Gilmore and I workout. You can blame that on Tristan too. Plus, I'll figure out what he's doing at the airport. I'm sneaky and I like it. I hear him laughing and he knows what I'm getting at.

"Actually, I need to be in Miami tonight love, reason why I'm at the airport. It just came up and I need to be there. Can you pencil me in for Wednesday" he questions. I look through my planner and sigh.

"Art gallery opening at night in Soho with Olivia. I promised her that I would be there and lunch with the girls at Aldeano's in the afternoon" I state really wishing I didn't.

"Need a date" he questions.

"You want to go to a boring Art exhibit as our first official date Finn" I state before laughing. Finn Morgan and art is not something I can see together.

"Well no, but I promised you a date and who says that I can make it fun, plus there's always afterwards love" he says and I hear the amusement in his voice.

"I don't think becoming a live exhibit of naked Finn, is exactly what Olivia is going for" I smirk laughing at the image of him posing nude in the middle of the exhibit, biting my lip at that too.

"Is there something wrong with my exotic body kitten, I thought you quite enjoyed yourself all weekend" he says and I bite my lip.

"I did" I say.

"So Wednesday, say 6 at your place" he says.

"Sound good" I state.

"Bye kitten and I enjoyed myself too" he says hanging up. I feel like I could do flips right now.

**Wednesday**

The girls and I rescheduled lunch for Friday because Steph couldn't escape the grips of her mother and wedding planning. I laughed at her, not feeling her pain. I spent lunch with Christian finding the perfect outfit for the night. Sometimes I wonder how I ever dressed myself before I found Christian. He always picks these things that I wouldn't even look at, like the dress for the engagement party and the society one too.

"Hi" I say opening the door for Finn, who looks taken back at my appearance. I know I look great thanks to Christian who talked me in a tight sweater dress by Dior and tights with knee high Prada black boots and pin straight hair.

"Hi" he says seductively and looking me over once more before stepping closer and pinning me against the wall. Closing the door behind him and pinning himself closer to me, he caresses my cheek.

"Finn" I smirk and he cups my face with his hands and he kisses me passionately. I missed him. How can I miss him so much in only three days? Isn't that too fast? Christian reminded me not to over think anything and to go with the flow.

"We're so skipping the exhibit" I state encircling his neck with my arms and pulling him in for another hot kiss. Not caring that I need him so much.

"No love, we can't you made a promise. But we'll get to back to this later, promise" he smirks. I grab my coat and purse and we leave.

"Where did you find that delicious man" Lucy questions at the bar at the exhibit. We already did the walk through and the gallery is great. She's already got so many clients. I wonder if she'll make something for my place. Finn is actually talking to Olivia about a portrait or painting. I never knew he was interested in art. Learn something new every day.

"Yale actually" I smile watching him with Olivia and she looks beyond pleased. I wonder what they're talking about. Not that I'm jealous or anything.

"No wonder he look so familiar" she giggles as Finn comes closer as Olivia talks his card and turns to another client.

"Talking about me love" he questions nodding to the bartender for a refill.

"Rory tells me you went to Yale" Lucy says and he nods. The bartender hands us two more drinks and I smile at him.

"I was there, yes" he smirks at me. I wonder where she's going with that.

"So did you know that idiot who broke her heart, I wish I could see him again and give him a piece of my mind, I mean really, walking away like that at graduation. He was never good enough for her" she complains and Finn looks at me. Crap, I didn't see that one coming.

"Lucy, Logan is one of Finn's friends" I state talking his hand and showing him that Logan doesn't matter anymore. I can see him relaxing a little

"Why the hell would you involve yourself with anyone from that group again" she snaps at me and I step back. Lucy is not one to get pissed. It took me weeks for her to forgive me with the whole Marty thing.

"Finn's not Logan, Finn is different and I like him, so don't compare the two please" I say smiling at Finn. Finally admitting that I do have feelings for him whatever they could be. That's the right step.

"Well I like you too love, but you're right. He was never good enough for her. I doubt I am either" he says kissing my temple.

"Hurt her and you'll have to deal with me and Olivia. Maybe we should call Paris and have her scare him a bit" Lucy says smirking walking away.

"She' right love, you shouldn't get involved with someone that can hurt you" he says caressing my cheek.

"Are you going to hurt me Finn?" I question him honestly.

"Not if can help it, kitten" he says.

"Then we don't see us having a problem, one step at a time though" I say leaning up and kissing him sweetly. He returns it and it's like an agreement that we won't hurt one another.

We leave the exhibit and walk through Soho. It's almost Christmas and the city is beautiful with all the lights. I always loved this time of year. I was lost in the lights on the building when Finn breaks through my thoughts "Come on" he says pulling me into the subway.

"Finn where are we going" I state, knowing his limo is back at the exhibit.

"You'll see love" he smirks as we get on a train and see that we're head uptown. He pulls me out of the train and up the stairs and we're by Rockefeller center.

"Finn" I state pulling him back to me.

"Love, trust me you will love this" he says kissing me quickly before pulling me closer to the tree and its then I see it. I knew he was up to something.

"Ice skating" I say excitedly. Sure, I'm a Gilmore and we don't do any sports but ice skating is one thing we do. It's included in all things to do in the snow. No one knows that.

"Yes, I take it you know how, right?" he smiles.

"Just try to keep up Morgan" I smirk as we head to the skate rental.

"I think that was a challenge love" he states lifting me up from behind and giggle.

"Mr. Morgan" the man says handing him two boxes.

"Thanks John" Finn says handing me a box.

"Finn, you bought us skates" I say not believing him.

"Do you really want to stick your feet in skates that millions of people have already" he questions almost disgusted with the idea. I shake my head and I see him laugh. "But, they're not new. Steph got yours from your apartment earlier when you were at work and these my love are from my place" he says taking out his. Why the hell did I give her key for emergencies? I lose more shoes that way.

"Broken in skates are the best" I state lifting mine out and putting them on. I'm smiling like a little kid and I don't care. The last time I was in Rockefeller center during Christmas time ice skating was when I was 8 and my dad dropped in unexpectedly. He took Mom and I to skate here and I loved it. Logan and I tried to skate, but it was too packed and he was grumpy. I just gave up and we went home.

"Love, you're nuts" Finn says 30 minutes later when I'm spinning around him. Gilmores don't do sports but ice skating was the exception. It's part of snow and all Gilmore girls love snow. It's just odd that it hasn't snow yet this year.

"I love this Finn, but why are we alone" I question skating backwards in front of him. He's smiling at me and I love it. He seems so happy, so free.

"Are we" he questions me looking around.

"Yes" I state looking around at the deserted ice ring. This is so like him, rented out the entire ring for us.

"I wanted you alone" he says pulling me closer and kissing me.

"That's a good enough reason for me" I state throwing my arms around his neck and letting him kiss me deeply. We skated for a while until I started to get too cold. We headed to his place and it was the first time we went there.

"You okay love" he questions as we approach his door. I just simply nod and he stops opening the door and looks at me. "We can go to your place if you're more comfortable Rory" he says and I smile. He's so sweet sometimes. Doing things out of the ordinary and making me feeling like the precious gift that he will never harm.

"No, it's fine. I want to see were you sleep, Finn" I smirk and he laughs.

"Already thinking of having your way with me love, I knew there was something that intrigued me about you" he jokes opening the door but stopping sort. I walk right into him and look around his arm to see Logan and Colin sitting there.

"Bye" I say turning quickly and heading back to the elevator. I don't want to ruin this almost perfect night with them.

"No way love" Finn says grabbing my arm and pulling me back to the apartment. I don't want to go back there, no. Can I disappear please?

"But Finn" I whine as we enter the apartment.

"I didn't want to believe it last week, but you two are really doing this" Logan states and I look at Finn.

"If you mean dating then yes mate we are" he says taking off his coat. He wants to date me, I feel all giddy inside. We never discussed that. I guess that's what he wanted to do here among other things.

"How can you do this" Colin says looking at me. Where is that coming from, I thought he was okay with this.

"Excuse me, but he's the one married not me. I will date whoever I damn well please, McCrea. You were the one happy for this, just days ago" I state undoing my coat buttons, realizing that Finn wanted to face this head on with the two of them. I will not let him do this alone. If he wants to date me, I refuse to let him face these two idiots alone.

"We just thought…" Colin starts but looks down, almost ashamed at what he's doing.

"What, that it would be one night maybe the weekend and she would be out of my system" Finn replies taking my coat. I just shake my head at them. How little do they know about Finn?

"Since when did you dress like that" Logan says standing up and looking me over.

"A Year ago when I realized I needed to be me instead of a society Gilmore" I state as Finn hands me a drink. I just smile at him.

"I think you look incredible love" Finn winks at me.

"Thanks Finn" I smile at him.

"Now, you two mind explaining to me why you two broke into my bloody house and why you're going all Spanish inquisition on who I date" Finn questions as he takes my hand and leads me to the opposite couch of Colin. We leave Logan still standing there by the door. Finn doesn't remove his hand from mine and I feel him squeeze it so I know he's here.

"You can't date each other" Logan states firmly turning back to us.

"And why the hell not" I state standing up to face him. I dropped Finn's hand and he looks at me. Logan does the one thing I didn't expect he kisses me hard on the mouth. I struggle to pull back because he has my face in his hands but I do. I step back and slap him across his damn face.

"What the hell was that for?" I scream.

"Mate, you should leave" Finn states firmly and seriously as he stands up.

"Tell me you didn't feel that, the chemistry between us. It's still there Ace. I couldn't stop thinking about you all week. I want you back. We should be together. It was always you I wanted. We'll deal with Keira and everything later. I just need you" he states and I let out an evil laugh and they all look at me.

"You think you could come here and get Finn to back off, didn't you? You thought that if you told him that you wanted me back that he would step aside? Have you lost your mind Huntzberger? I don't want you. You have a wife and a child soon. I will not be that other woman. I will not break up a family. I like Finn and he likes me. So get used to me around, because as long as Finn is interested in me I'm not going anywhere" I state crossing my arms over my chest.

"I think you should leave mate" Finn states again.

"So you're choosing Rory over 10 years of friendship" Logan snaps at Finn.

"Mate, if you were any type of friend, you would support this instead of trying to destroy it" Finn adds placing a hand on my lower back.

"I can't do that, I still love her" he states. I just look at him. All this time apart and the four words that I wanted to hear him say for so long mean not what I expected now.

"Logan" I say and look at Finn and then back to Logan.

"Tell me that you don't love me anymore; tell me that you rather be with Finn than with me" he says stepping closer.

"I don't, not the way you want. Not the way it used to be. There's too much that has happened for me to forget. I could never be with you again knowing that you have lied and cheated on me repeatedly and never felt remorse for it. I know all about London Logan, and at the time I wanted to pretend that I didn't care, but when it came down to it…you weren't the one I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with" I say and he looks hurt. He just looks at me and then Finn before leaving the apartment. It was hard to tell him that, but it needed to be said. Finn also needed to know that I hold no feelings for Logan. It will be the only way for us to move ahead.

"Just do me a favor and think about what this relationship will do to everyone before you do something you both regret" Colin says before following Logan out. We just stand there in silence.

"Maybe they're right" I say closing my eyes and not looking at Finn.

"Do you really want to stop seeing me before anything even really begins because I don't kitten" he says turning me to him and wiping a tear away from my eyes.

"But…" I say and he silences me with a kiss.

"Rory, if you want to stop this then we do, but only because you want to. I don't care what they bloody think. I want to see where this is going and if they were any kind of friends they will support us" he says making me sit down on the couch. He sits on the ottoman in front of me, refusing to let go of my hands again.

"The girls are and I meant what I said to Logan. He wasn't the one whether he wants to believe it or not" I say looking at him. It's the truth. The girls were through the roof when I told him we were going out tonight.

"See, the boys are just bloody stubborn" he says caressing my cheek with his hand.

"I don't want to stop seeing you" I state and he smile.

"Neither do I love" he says leaning across and kissing me. He continues to kiss me as he moves us across the room to the hall before sweeping me up in his arms and carrying me the rest of the way to his bedroom. We spent the rest of the night exploring every inch of one another.


	5. Society boys and I don't mix

AN: Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. i decided to head to NY for the holidays and just returned. Hope all your holiday celebrations were eventful!! I don't own gilmore girls!! Review!!!

Ch 5

"That can't be my daughter whom lives in the big city and refuses to come home to see her mother in her time of need" Mom says as I walk into the crap shack the Saturday before Christmas Eve. Everyone at the magazine is off until the 29th. I'm still working on the February issue during break, but everyone else is vacationing. What's the point of going back for two days to have off another two day?

"You're pregnant not dying mom" I laugh dropping the first load of gifts into the living room.

"What's the difference, I can't have my beloved coffee, I can't see my fat ankles anymore, my body aches everywhere and Luke had to help me pee before" she complains.

"When is this baby coming because you're driving me crazy and I'm barely here" I state laughing and get a pillow thrown at me before she pushes herself up and to the bathroom.

"Rory" Luke says thankful coming in with food.

"You are alive and in one piece impressive Luke, I guess Babette is losing the bet then" I state laughing and hugging my stepfather.

"I'm still trying to understand how I survived but it's almost over. Just a few more weeks" he says smirking.

"Or sooner" Mom states coming closer to us and we look at her. She's been saying that for two weeks now.

"What?" Luke says looking at her.

"I think my water broke" Mom says and I look shocked. Maybe she's not kidding this time.

"Go, I'll call grandma, Sookie and everyone and meet you there" I say ushering them outside with Mom's coat.

"Don't forget the bag kid" Mom yells as Luke helps her down the steps. I watch them drive out of the driveway smiling. I pull out my phone and hit the speed dial.

"Ello" Finn says distracted.

"Where are you?" I state walking inside and getting Mom's bag.

"Stuck in traffic love, I bloody hate this trip, Why did agree to this again?" he complains. He's supposed to be at his parents already. Silly man not following plans.

"Weren't you supposed to leave work like three hours ago" I question walking into the nursery for the baby bag. Mom has it all set for weeks already, baby blue everywhere. It's so surreal that my mother is having a baby.

"Considering that I was three hours late getting in this morning because someone decided to join me in the shower, I had work later. My mother is going to have a platypus" he says and I stop what I'm doing and look at the phone. Did he just say platypus?

"Don't you mean a cow" I state confused.

"Have you ever seen a cow roaming around in Australia love, platypus yes, kangaroos of course and koalas, but no cows" he states seriously and I just laugh.

"Aren't you going to Stars Hollow love, are you somewhere fighting this horridness traffic too? Want to make a detour and meet me?" he questions and I know he's smirking.

"I left two hours ago and just arrived, but I need to get to Hartford a-sap" I state zipping up the two bags.

"I thought the Gilmore party didn't start until 7" he questions and I here beeping horns in the background.

"I don't think I'm going to make it" I state and he's quiet.

"Love, it's your grandparents' party you have to be there. Not to mention it's our first Hartford society party as a couple I can't go without the other half of it" he says amused. He'll love to get out of it.

"Mom's water broke" I say heading down stairs.

"Can't Luke fix the pipe? Didn't you say he was like the Gilmore handy man or something kitten, plus I doubt Emily will allow you to miss it just because of the water being busted" he questions and laugh.

"Wrong water Finn, she's in labor" I clarify through giggling at my crazy antic boyfriend. Yes boyfriend, as of two weeks ago at his apartment and it snowed for the first time all year that night.

_Flashback_

"_Finn what are we doing here" I question his as I'm lying next to him naked in his bed my head on his chest. _

"_Snuggling kitten, something we both seem to like doing after sex" he smirks and tap his chest playfully. _

"_Seriously" I say. _

"_What do you want love?" he questions me and I look up. _

"_I don't want to play games" I state and he nods. _

"_Neither do I. I like you Rory and I want to get to know you all over again" he says and I smile. _

"_But I don't want the reason for problems between you and the guys" I continue. _

"_There won't be, if we're serious about one another than they will accept it. You said the girls are in our corner so that will help" he says and I move back on the pillow and he turns to look at me. _

"_I'm not good at this whole boyfriend thing though love, you'll have to have to help me through things. But I learned plenty watching Logan screw up and I know what I don't want to do" he says caressing my cheek. _

"_You want to be my boyfriend" I say almost kidding around like a 5__th__ grader. _

"_I want you to be my girlfriend that is if you want to be" he questions and I lean closer and kiss him softly. _

"_Yeah I do" I state and he smile. _

"_So do I, love" he says before we continue our activities from before. This time it's different. It's slower and more intimate. It's about 2 am when I had this urge to be outside. I jump up and pull the curtains of the room back._

"_Finn" I say trying to wake him up. _

"_Love" he mumbles. _

"_Get dressed" I state jumping up and finding a sweatshirt and boxers in his draws._

"_Not that I don't love seeing you in my clothes, but why the bloody hell are we getting up, kitten" he says finally getting up. _

"_It's going to snow, I can sense it" I state smiling and he looks at me. _

"_Is this some weird Gilmore thing I need to learn" he say grabbing a sweatshirt and pants. _

"_Come on, we're going to miss it" I state pulling him out of the bedroom, out through the living room and into the elevator. _

"_Has anyone ever told you you're bloody nuts love" he laughs in the elevator. _

"_All the time Finny, but you'll get used to it" I smile as the elevator stops at the lobby and I run out making Finn follow me. My phone goes off and Finn looks at me. _

"_Do you smell it kid" Mom's voice comes through the speaker. _

"_Smell it and sense it Mom, We're outside now" I state and he shakes his head. _

"_We, what we are we talking about kid. Do you have a strange man in your bed?" she laughs as we walk across the street to the small park that I missed earlier. _

"_Strange, well that depends on your definition of the word Mom" I smirk at Finn. _

"_Love, I thought you liked all the strange" he states and my mom screams. _

"_Ohhhh he's exotic too. Damn that accent would get me in the sack too kid. Nice choice, but is he worthy of the first snow?" she giggles and I laugh. _

"_He's outside with me isn't he?" I say looking up and Finn stands behind me looking up. _

"_True" Mom replies._

"_I don't see anything kitten" he state._

"_Quiet exotic accent man that I never met its coming" I hear mom scold him but I'm too focus into the sky and then I smirk. _

"_Mom" I say and she laughs. _

"_Is it starting there too" she questions and I look at Finn. _

"_Love you're out of your mind. The weather mate said no snow until Christmas" Finn says. _

"_Really, I'll bet you my grandmother's Christmas party that it snows tonight and if I win you have to come without arguing" I state. _

"_You know, I'm a man that can't refuse a bet" Finn smirks and sticks his hand out. _

"_Deal" I state shaking it. _

"_You're going to lose accent man" Mom chimes in and I point up. Finn looks up and sure enough the first few snowflakes begin to fall at an alarming rate. This is going to be a storm. I love it!_

"_How the bloody hell did you do that?" he questions. _

"_I'm a Gilmore, it's in my blood and dress is semi formal Finn, so be prepared; suit and tie that is Emily Gilmore approved" I laugh and he look at me. _

"_No getting out of this right?" he questions and I shake no. "Even if I twirl my tongue along your…" he starts as he seductively comes closer. He starts placing soft open mouth kisses on my neck and giggle._

"_Hello mommy still on the phone, I don't want to hear what you do with that tongue exotic one, just make her happy and I'll see you in two weeks at the dreaded party. Well, at least there will be apple tarts and salmon puffs. Bye kid, love you" Mom says hanging up and Finn looks at me. _

"_The most amazing things happen in the first snow fall" I say closing my phone. _

"_And that would be what this year love?" he questions encircling my waist with his strong arms. _

"_I get to share it with you, my boyfriend; this will be some relationship Finn, it's the first snowfall of the season and that's a good sign" I say smiling at him. _

"_I like that" he says kissing me softly as the snow falls around me. _

_End of Flashback_

"So no party" he says a little too excitedly.

"Maybe, I need to get to Hartford to see what's going on and then I might have to stop by quickly for the appearances and then back to hospital" I say grabbing my dress for the party.

"I'm on 95 now love, do you want me to meet you there?" he questions.

"No, go see your mother before she hates me before even meeting me. I can't have that." I say and he laughs.

"Just call me and let me know what is going on" he says concern.

"Okay Finn, getting in the car now" I state shutting the car door to my Maserati convertible that I purchase as my own little Christmas gift. Its sapphire blue metallic with leather interior and I love it. Finn thought I was crazy, but I loved it.

"Please be careful, we don't want to scratch that pretty little car of yours kitten" he states and I know he's smirking.

"You leave my baby alone Finn" I scold him as I start it up and you can hear it roar.

"I don't know how I feel that my girlfriend's car has more horse power than mine" he laughs.

"You weren't complaining last night when you were driving it, did you?" I laugh as I drive through Stars Hollow.

"No way love" he laughs.

"Listen Finn I'm leaving Stars Hollow and still need to call my grandmother" I say pulling into the inn.

"Bye kitten" he says hanging up.

"Sookie" I yell enter in the inn. "Rory" she says looking up from the chocolate cake she was icing.

"Mom's in labor, get to Hartford" I say whipping around and leaving again.

"Gilmore residence" the maid says.

"Emily Gilmore please it's her granddaughter" I state getting back into the car. I start it up and pull out waiting for grandma.

"Rory, please tell me you're not cancelling on us. We barely saw you since you came home and it's quite unacceptable to cancel within hours of the party my dear" she says almost scolding me.

"I'm on my way to meet Mom and Luke, her water broke about 25 minutes ago and they're at the hospital" I say heading to the highway.

"Oh dear" she says upset but I'm not sure if it's because the baby is three weeks earlier or about the party.

"Yes, so I'm heading there now and hoping to get there, but…" I say when she cuts me off.

"You go be with your mother dear, just keep us posted" she says hanging up.

20 minutes later, I'm at the hospital and walk into the labor and delivery wing. "Luke" I say seeing him outside.

"Oh thank god, your mother is going crazy" he states hugging me.

"What's wrong is everything okay" I questions as I follow him into her room.

"Where the hell were you" she snaps at me.

"Getting the bags" I say placing them on the table.

"You would think with that fancy car of yours that you would have been here by now" she snaps and I look at look. It's like grandma has taken over my mother.

"I'm sorry" I state. She just looks away and I look at Luke.

"She's at 7 already and thought you were going to miss it" he clues me in.

"I'm here now, so let's have a baby mom" I state smiling at her. She smiles and grabs my hand as another contraction hits.

Rory/Finn… Rory/Finn…Rory/Finn

Two hours later, William Richard Gilmore Danes entered this world at 7 lbs and 12 oz. Mom was great and I'm permanently scarred for life for giving birth and almost happy that I didn't do it. I don't know how women survive. I head to Grandma's at 5 to get ready for the party. Mom was going to sleep anyways so Luke told me to go.

"Rory" grandma says surprised.

"Hi, can I use the pool house to get ready" I say smiling.

"I thought you were at the hospital, we were just heading over before the party" grandpa says and I hug him.

"No need, he's already here. I think Mom shot that kid out. She's asleep, but I have pictures" I state handing him my digital camera.

"A boy, Emily did you hear her. We have a grandson" grandpa says and grandma is crying.

"Just wonderful Richard, but we should go now to see them and come back. Rory do you think you can entertain until we're back" she says.

"As long as I can use the pool house to get ready, I'm happy to" I smile and she hugs me. They leave for the hospital and head out to the pool house.

RFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF

"Hey" I say walking out the living area of the pool house to see the gang there. All dressed for the evening. I called Finn on my way here and told him he better get that Aussie butt of his over he and quick. He arrived just as I was exiting the shower. That led to a second shower with him, though I'm not complaining.

"Wow" Finn says looking me over.

"Too much" I question turning around in my one shoulder deep red tight mermaid style gown for the evening. It hugs all my curves and has a slight train that will not interfere with any dancing. My hair down with curls at the end for a soft look; completing the look are the chandelier earrings and silver thick bracelet on my wrist.

"No, love, you're incredible" he says coming over and looking at me. "But it's missing something" he says and I look down.

"Shoes, dress, jewelry, makeup…nope I didn't forget anything" I say smirking at Finn.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear to purposely forgetting undergarments love and hand you this kitten" he states handing me a black velvet box.

"Christmas isn't for a few more days and yours are in Stars Hollow, plus I didn't forget to say it" I state winking at him and he swallows hard.

"It's not for Christmas" he says and I open the box to see three rows of white diamonds in a choker.

"Finn, are you trying to make me feel like a hooker from pretty woman, red dress and diamonds" I state looking up at him. Steph bursts out laughing and Rosemary just shakes her head.

"We both got borrowed items for tonight from Winston's and Steph wanted earrings so you get the necklace Gilmore" Colin says as Steph comes closer and see that the drop earring match my necklace.

"Think of it as frosty" Finn says and I laugh.

"Then frost me" I state handing it back to him. Steph and Rosemary just laugh at us.

"Oh god" Colin states as Finn places the necklace around my neck.

"If you want it, it's yours love" he whispers.

"I can't take something like this Finn from you" I say and he winks.

"Yet" he states kissing my temple as he walks away. I just stare at him as Steph comes up to me.

"Come on girlie I want to see pictures of Will before we go inside" Steph says taking my hand and pulling me back to the bedroom.

Finn POV

"You really like her man, don't you" Colin questions as the girls giggle back to the bedroom.

"More than I should at this point mate" I say.

"She caught you didn't she" he says and I nod. "Are you happy" he says and I smile hearing the laughter coming from the three girls in the other room.

"Happy enough to persuade her to come to Australia for New Years with me" I state and he looks at me.

"No" he states surprised. I never bring anyone to my grandparents' place in Australia. We were friends for three years before I invited them. It's just that I know she will love it and I want Pop's family and Mum to meet her. Nana refuses to leave Australia these days and I know she will love Rory.

"Do you think she will go?" I question and he looks back at the doorway.

"Watching you two just now, I think she would. She looks just infatuated with you as you are with her. I think I was wrong about you two. I'm sorry man. I never saw you this contented and happy before and she's smiling again. I'm behind you" he says and I nod. Knowing that it's taking a lot for him to apologize and support us.

"Ready boys" Rory says coming out with the pictures she must have printed.

"Always love" I say as she comes closer.

"He's adorable" Colin says handing me the picture Steph gave him.

"I already saw them mate" I state giving them back to Rory. We leave the pool house and walk to the main house. It's decorated in red and green with white lights everywhere. We also see that Richard and Emily are back and many guests have begun to arrive.

"Rory, you look wonderful" Emily says approaches us.

"Thanks grandma" she says.

"And who is this man escorting you tonight" she says looking at me.

"Finneus Morgan" I say lifting her hand and kissing it.

"You were the boy she was with at the engagement party, the one that fought with Logan. That's unacceptable behavior for an event and I do hope that you will not cause that barbaric behavior here, I will not condone it" she states scolding me and walking away.

"Ouch" Colin says and I look at him. Strike one for me. Logan was their golden boy.

"I'll talk to her" Rory says kissing my cheek and walking away. "Bar's that way, you'll need it" she says turning around quickly and pointing to the side. I nod and head off with the group.

Rory's POV

"Grandma, we need to talk" I state finding her inside the kitchen yelling at the servers.

"Yes we do, that boy isn't right for you dear, look what he did to poor Logan" she states.

"Where you at the same party as me; Logan was the one that punched Finn and almost broke his nose" I almost yell at her.

"Do keep your voice now Rory, we have guests" she states.

"I know that grandma but you owe Finn an apology. He did nothing and you acted like it was his entire fault. Hell, Logan's married now and having a baby. Why can't people see that?" I almost sneer at her.

"I heard from the ladies that it was Mitchum who made him marry that tramp. She's not even old money and the baby isn't his. She's good that girl refusing to be tested until the baby here, everyone knows that you can't parade around Hartford unmarried to the father" she says almost comical.

"Hence the reason my mother left" I states storming out of the kitchen. I walk right past the guests and out to the front before screaming. I needed to release some anger.

"Interesting way to deal with your anger Mare" I hear someone laugh and I turn to see Tristan walking up the path.

"Hey Dugray" I state smiling as he approaches.

"That's all I get, man and here I was thinking this trip to Hartford wasn't wasted" he smirks. I lean in and hug him. He holds on tight and I smile. I missed him. He left right after the elections to return to Charlotte for a graduation than heading to Boston.

"Much better Mare and damn you look gorgeous" he states spinning me around.

"Yep someone hit me with a pretty stick, I admit it" I laugh.

"Remind me to thank Lorelai next time I see her. So, what do you say we head to the pool house and have our own party" he questions smirking. There's something about being this close to Tristan that makes me want to say yes.

"There you are kitten, I was beginning to wonder if she ate you" Finn laughs coming out of the house.

"I needed some air Finn" I state stepping back from Tristan.

"Well if it isn't the long lost cousin, hey mate" Finn says greeting Tristan.

"Been a long time Morgan" Tristan laughs shaking his hand.

"Cousin" I question confused.

"TJ's my cousin Ace" I hear and turn to see Logan walking in with Keira.

"What the hell are you doing here" I snap at him and Finn pulls me back.

"Still no love there huh Mare" Tristan smirks and I throw him a dirty look.

"Wait Rory's your Mary" Logan says shocked.

"It seems I'm not the only one learning things tonight" I state harshly to Tristan. I can't believe him. Not once in the last 18 months has he told me that. Hell, he let me cry to him about Logan. He was the one there for me when everything first happened. All along he was his cousin. Was it all a sick game to him? Why did I let myself fall for him during the campaign? Sure, we said it was casual and non commitment, but I fell for him. I wanted to be with him. But he left, right after the election without a simple goodbye and now he shows up like nothing changed. I hate men, I really do!

"I was going to tell you Mare, it just never seemed right" he says trying to apologize but I shake my head. It's too late for that.

"You know what, everyone is right. Society boys and I don't mix. All they do is lie and keep secrets" I state pushing out of Finn's grasp and storming to the side of the house and locking myself in the pool house. I need to be alone. I need to get far away from Hartford and everyone. Maybe a I get a flight to Paris last minute, is all I'm thinking about as I storm to the pool house leaving three shocked men in the drive way.


	6. Never coming back

AN: I KNOW I LEFT YOU ALL WANTING MORE SO I DECIDED TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. LET'S HOPE FOR TEN REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Ch 6

"Love, can I come in" Finn says knocking on the pool door.

"I'm not in the mood to argue so if you're here for a fight you can just turn around and leave Finn" I state.

"No fighting love, just to talk" he says coming in and stops when he see the bag on the bed packed.

"Where are you going?" he questions innocently. I'm packing my bag and changed out of my dress. I returned the necklace to the box and was finishing packing when he arrived.

"Not sure, maybe back to New York, maybe I'll charter a flight to Paris for the rest of the holiday. All I know is that I need as much distant between me and everyone. I'm starting to rethink coming back to the east coast" I state not looking at him. I'm hurt and I want to hit someone. I also don't want him on the receiving end.

"You're running away aren't you. Just like you did 18 months ago" he says and I look at him. Crap, he's going to think this is him. The only good that happened to me that last few weeks was him.

"Finn, this different. I got a job last time and this time well…" I say seeing that he's more upset than I thought he would be.

"No you're right love; maybe you shouldn't be involved with society guys. We seem only to hurt you" he states looking anywhere but at me. He also takes a few steps back and I know I screwed up.

"But you haven't don't you see that? You gave me no reason to hate you Finn. You haven't done a thing but been great to me. This is just me. I hate confrontation and I knew coming back to Hartford would be hard with Logan here, but I never thought that I would be forced to see him everywhere. It's like the past just won't leave me alone. He's everywhere and now with Tristan and the lies that he told me for the last year, I just… I just want to hit something, run them over with my car…just something!" I say dropping my pants in the bag and walking to him. I'm so pissed off but not at him.

"So you're not running away" he questions looking at me.

"I am, but not from us. I want this Finn, I do want to see where this is going but I think I need time to think" I state hoping he'll understand.

"I think you and I need to leave the states for a while together and get to know one another better kitten" he says walking closer and caressing my face. I smile at the gentleness.

"Would you do that?" I question surprised that he would offer leaving everything behind to run with me; maybe he does really want this.

"I was playing on asking to come home with me to Australia for the New Years, but unsure if you would now with your mom having Will early" he says and I smile brightly.

"You want me to go to Australia with you?" I question and he nods. I'm shocked but smile brightly. "Mom will understand and if not, I'll send her a koala bear and she'll be happy" I state throwing my arms around his neck and he pulls me closer.

"Whenever you want to run, I'll run with you love. Just don't get up and leave without talking to me. I hate that" he says before kissing me passionately. All the anger, all the destructive mood is gone with his kiss; the kiss that has made it hard to breathe these last few weeks, the kiss that I never want to end.

Steph's POV

"I saw her go this way, maybe Finn's trying to talk to her" I state opening the door to the pool house. She stormed this was about an hour ago and Logan joined us with Tristan after that.

"It's empty" Colin says as Logan looks around. This isn't good. Rory has a tendency to run and I just hope that Finn found her before she fled.

"It's still the same too" he states surprised.

"Emily wanted Rory to feel like this was her own place whenever she needed one" I state remembering the conversation we had. Looking around, I don't see Finn or Rory. I don't see Rory's bags either. I smile knowing that they are together.

"I think I found them" Rosemary says holding up a note and we all look at her. I take the note and read it aloud:

_Hey Guys_

_I know you're going crazy looking for me and well Finn too by now, but we're not at the pool house. Hence the emptiness and the note you're reading. Do me a favor and take this note with you when you leave. All I need is for Emily to find this and go screaming at Mom. I'll contact them later. Finn and I are off to a far away land for two weeks of glorious sun and beaches, maybe a little surfing and scuba diving too. Can you see me doing that, not really but Finn guarantees me that I won't break anything. All I can do is trust my boyfriend and hope to hell that he's right. We'll see you when we return in January. And Steph, don't worry your gift for Colin is at my place already wrapped in the place where I stored Finn's. Tell him that I want some when I get back. Love you all…Rory and Finn_

"She said yes" Colin says smirking and we all look at him.

"Where are they?" Logan questions demanding and Colin looks at me.

"He didn't" I states shocked. The only response I got was a nod. Good for them. She's going to love it and never want to return. She was afraid of losing her heart to Finn and going to Australia is exactly what is going to happen.

"Good for them" I state smiling.

"Can one of you tell me where the hell he's taken her? Do we need to alert the authorities, did he kidnap her?" Logan snaps.

"Australia" I state knowing that those two will come back in love.

"He doesn't take anyone with him there, it's off limits" he states surprised after a moment of silken to let it soak in.

"Finn said that he wanted to take her earlier when we were talking, to meet his grandparents and his Mom. You know that they spend the holiday there. But he was unsure with Lorelai just having the baby and all" Colin says and I see Logan look down. He knows that Finn has her and will not give her up now and if Rory went with him that means she has strong feelings for him too.

"She's never coming back to me is she" he states knowing that he lost her for good. I always liked Rory and Logan together, but seeing her with Finn, I know that he's the man for her. He fits into both worlds like Logan never did. She's happier than I ever saw her.

"You should have seen that coming man, he wants to be with her and she really likes him" Colin says.

"Logan you need to separate your feelings for Rory from your friendship with Finn. If you continue to try to break them up, you'll going to lose them both. Are you willing to do that?" I question and he looks at me.

"How am I supposed to stand back and watch them do this when I still love her? There's still so much there Steph. What if baby isn't mine and I get the divorce, then what? I want Ace. It will always be Ace" he states.

"You need to realize that the last hope she had for the two of you left when she received the invitation to the wedding with a hand written note from your mother not to interfere. It took a lot for her not to show up Logan. Rosemary and I flew out to her right after we received ours and she cried. Cried so hard that she lost you for good, there was nothing we could do. We didn't know the truth until the wedding and it was too late. She promised herself that night that she will bury the feelings she had for you and do the right thing. Step aside and let you be happy like she couldn't give you. She loved you enough to do that and now you need to do the same" I tell him and he closes his eyes.

"I can try" he says looking back at me broken. He's one of my oldest friends and I hate seeing him hurt.

"Come on man, let's get out of here" Colin says throwing an arm over his shoulder as Rosemary gets the door.


	7. Australian Surprises

AN: thanks for all those reviews, and for waiting for an update. i've never been to Australia, so i'm doing this from websites i scanned. i hope it's okay. review!!

Ch 7

"It's so warm and beautiful" I state as we step out of the limo at the house. I'm in awe. The house on the cliffs above the beach and it's gorgeous.

"I did warn you love" he smirks pulling me close.

"First thing, shopping" I state taking off my sweater and he looks at me.

"I was thinking more of indoor activities that involved no clothes at all" he smirks kissing my neck and I giggle.

"You're entire family is inside and you're still thinking about sex" I state and he looks at me.

"Love, this is my place. There's no one here but us. My grandparents live down off the cliff directly on the beach. My parents are ten minutes away" he says unlocking the door and I look at him.

"You own this" I question. My boyfriend, the real estate owner, that's a shock. I'm not even the owner of my apartment. The first thing I bought was my car.

"Bought it 8 months ago, I wanted a place of my own when I came here. I'm a tad too old to stay with Pop and Mama" he says scooping me up bridal style and carrying me into the now open door.

"Well in that case, take me Mr. Morgan" I smirk and he lays me down on the soft white carpet of the front room and begins ripping my shirt back off. We already did this in the sky twice. It was a long flight and we got bored. No better time consuming activity than sex.

"I'm bloody infatuated with you kitten" he says kissing down my chest and on my stomach. "So am I Finn" I say softly as he undoes my pants.

"You're body is like a goddess" he says kissing my thighs as he pulls my jeans off.

"No it's not" I say.

"It is to me" he says looking up and I bite my lip. That's the best comment a guy can tell you.

"You're pretty godlike yourself Finn" I state flipping us over and ripping his shirt off and tossing it across the room.

"I guess we're made for one another than kitten" he says holding my hands away from his pants.

"Guess so" I state before he kisses me passionately and pushes me gently back on the carpet again.

**Finn/Rory…Finn/Rory…Finn/Rory**

"Mama" Finn yells walking into the huge mansion. He has a tight grip on my hand and I love it.

"Oh my boy" I elderly woman in her late 70's comes out and greets us in a kitchen apron that reads _If it's not Australian it's not worth it. _

"Nana" Finn says letting go and hugging her, I'm a little shocked, but it's nice to see them so normal.

"And who is this" she questions looking me over.

"Nana, this is Rory my girlfriend. Rory my grandma Antalya Morgan or Nana" Finn says smiling at me.

"Girlfriend, you sure know how to pick them, don't you son?" Nana says reaching out for my hand. "Not society is she, does your father know" Nana says looking at my hands.

"I know and approve Mama, Rory is Christopher's daughter" I hear Finn Sr. state coming into the living room. The pink board shorts and white button down shirt with flip flops, took me for surprised and Finn smirks at me.

"I wanted pink, but Mama insisted on the white" Finn Sr. has kissing my cheek.

"I think it takes a real man to wear pink" I reply without thinking and the room erupts in laughter.

"See Mama, I told you I was a real man" Finn Sr. says.

"Hush you and go outside, I want to talk to Rory. The bum of a husband of Cassie's is trying to use the Barbie again and god help us of he blows another" Nana says ushering the boys through the kitchen and onto the porch.

"You're a Hayden" Nana says indicting that I should sit across from her at the island.

"Yes, and a Gilmore" I state.

"Interesting that you're with Finn" she says placing homemade cookies in front of me.

"Not really, Mom raised me outside Hartford and the Haydens wanted nothing to do with either of us. It was only recently that my grandmother Francine and I have a relationship and that's partly because of my younger half sister Gigi. I think she feels guilty. And Finn is great. We know each other from Yale and he was a close friend of mine. He reminds me of all the people I grew up with in Stars Hollow" I state and she smiles.

"You're so like Ella" she says and I look at her. "Ella is Finn's mother. You will meet her later. Has he told you anything" she questions and I shake my head no.

"Oh dear, here take a cookie dear, we'll be here for a while" she says pushing the plate to me.

"Hey love" Finn says walking into the kitchen an hour later when Nana went to yell at Finn Sr.

"Hey Finny" I say smiling as I stir the raspberries at the bottom of my glass with my straw.

"How many did you have love" he says taking the glass.

"Three or four" I giggle, I really like these.

"Nana" he yells and she looks inside.

"Had to see if she could handle herself, she's lovely" Nana states before yelling at her son again.

"She didn't warn you, did she" he questions me.

"She warned me about mixing more than 6 Morgans in a room at one time" I laugh. "Bloody hell, you're drunk and that's so true" he states.

"It's just ice tea Finn" I state.

"Just ice tea, Nana's ice tea is worse than those long island ones you and the girls have kitten, come on you need air" he says helping me off the stool and I stumble.

"But how, they were so sweet and tasty and boy are you cute. Do you know that you're cute? I think I like you" I state as he guide me outside and down the patio steps to the beach.

"Thanks love I'm kind of taken by you too and she was testing you" he states and I stop walk which almost caused him to bang into me.

"Test me, whatever for, oh did I pass? I wouldn't want her to fail me. Did she like me? Maybe I should tell her about the rhinestone penis shirt mom almost wore to Friday night dinner?" I say trying to be serious and he laughs.

"You passed Rory, don't worry. Nana loves you. Not to mention you're the first to finish not one glass but three glasses. And for the story, save it for later, Mama would love it" he says.

"Finn, why didn't you tell me about your mother" I state as we walk down the beach a little. We walked around and Finn kept catching me from falling. We discarded our shoes by the house and I love how the sand feels between my toes. It's so peaceful, paradise that nothing can ruin.

"No one knows love, not even the mates. It's just too hard" he says looking into the water.

"Talk to me, Finn. It's part of being in a relationship. Let me help you" I say and he stops walking and turns me to him.

"She's dying and I don't know how to deal with that. Sometimes I want to bury myself under work, others it's in a bottle of Jack. But lately, being with you seems to help with the pain. It's a big reason why I wanted you to come. I want her to meet you. She's always so worried about me, that I will never settle down and fall in love. I just hope that she sees you like I do" he says and I step closer.

"Settling down is a long way off Finn, but as of right now, it can be in cards if we do this right. Just don't shut me out" I says caressing his cheek and he leans down kissing me sweetly. I want to be there. I want to help him. I never lost someone close to me, but I can figure it out. He needs me and I want that.

We wonder the beach for another hour before heading back. We walk inside the house and I see other people there. "Mama's upstairs, she's not feeling well. She's always tired Finn" A girl about my age says and I see Finn look up towards the steps.

"Rory, this is my younger sister Eve; Eve this is Rory" Finn says introducing us.

"Oh, Nana has done nothing but talked our ears off about you for the last hour" she says hugging me. "We're a very huggie family sorry" Eve apologizes.

"Its fine, it's nice for once" I say looking at Finn.

"Come on" he says pulling me away and we head up the steps. "Mama" he says softly knocking on the door to one of the rooms.

"I'm not sleeping boy, and where is this girl Nana has told me about?" A booming voice says from inside and Finn cracks up laughing.

"Tired my ass" he state pushing the door open to reveal his father sitting on the balcony with a woman. She is wrapped in a blanket with short brunette hair pushed behind her ears.

"Boy, you're not too old to get that mouth washed out" she scold him and I laugh.

"And you must be Rory, Finn has told me how much you look like your mother. Beauty that Lorelai and quite spunky as I recall" she says holding a hand out to us.

"She still is" I say looking at Finn. He nods and I walk over. Finn Sr. gets up and I sit down.

"Finneus, she's beautiful and those eyes are like the ocean" she says and I look at Finn.

"I know Mama, I see Australian waters whenever I look at them" he replies. I almost cry. He's so sweet and telling his mother that I'm beautiful is something else all together.

"Leave us, I want to talk to Rory alone" his mother says.

"Behave" Finn says kissing his mother's cheek and then my temple.

"Dinner is soon, I'll be back" he whispers and I nod.

"You love him don't you" she says as soon as the door closes. I'm a little taken back by the bluntness, but she's Finn's mother.

"It's a bit early" I state honestly.

"Really, the way he looks at you. The way you look at him sweetheart, you're in love" she says and I blush before looking out at the waves. "So you are" she smiles.

"We have only dated a few short weeks, how can that be" I question her. It took me months to fall for Logan.

"You have a clouded heart that makes you see what you want. You have been hurt and refuse to let it happen again" she says.

"Do you think Finn…" I say nervous. Can this really be love forming between us already?

"My son is getting there yes. I never saw him like this. His mine baby boy and I know him more than he thinks. He does love you Rory, whether he's ready to admit it or not. If he didn't, why are you then" she questions me.

"I needed to get away from the states, and he refused to let me go alone" I say.

"You're here to see a side of him that many don't my dear. You're here to gain approval. Finn needs his family to love you so that he can fully love you. It was the same for Finn Sr. I was brought here to meet Lya when Finn and I were at the point of becoming serious. I fell in love not only with him and his family, but Australia too. Australia is a part of who they are and it's something that will never fade. We were young and carefree at the time. It wasn't soon after we left here that I found myself pregnant with Cassidy" she says and I look at her. Not many society couples admit pregnant before marriage.

"We were married on the cliffs, right over there. I came back to stay with Lya after my fifth month and had Cassidy here. We were married a month later. I love that man. All his crazy antics and chose wardrobe and all" she smiles and I nod. Finn does dress oddly at time.

"I know what you mean" I say and she laughs.

"Finn does take after his father in that respect. Just promise me something dear" she says turning serious.

"Anything" I find myself saying.

"Love him like he deserves. Let him love you unconditionally. There will be a time soon that he will pull away from you, let him because I know my son and he'll come back. He sometimes needs space like you do. It will be harder on him then anyone when I'm gone and I need to know that he has something that loves him besides him. That will make this easier on me" she says and I let the tears fall gently.

"I love him. I think I see that now. I tried to not let myself fall this quickly. I don't want to lose my heart and get it trampled on again" I say wiping a tear away.

"But if he gives you his in return, you're not losing but gaining" she says as a knock comes at the door.

"Nana says stop all your gossiping and get those cute behinds downstairs" Finn laughs walking in and I stand up walking to the railing to compose myself.

"I thought I told you to behave mother" he says wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I did" she says and I can hear her footsteps leaving the room.

"Kitten, are you okay" he questions kissing my shoulder and I lean back into his embrace.

"Never let me go, okay" I say and he looks at me.

"Not planning on it, love" he says leaning down kissing me softly.

Okay, i'm dying to know what you thought!


	8. A celebration and charm bracelet

An: i was going to add this to the last chapter, but felt better as two chapters.

Ch 8

"Morning love" Finn says kissing my cheek.

"Morning" I say yawning.

"Merry Christmas Rory" he says caressing my cheek and I look up at him smiling.

"It's a very good Christmas Finn" I say pulling him down and kissing him. We have been in Australia almost a week now.

"I have something for you" he says pulling back and getting up.

"Finn, wait. We're supposed to open them with your family later" I say glancing at the clock and seeing that it's 7 am.

"Just one" he smirks coming back with a small box and I sit up. "You said that Lorelai usually let you open one gift on Christmas Eve and it's about 7pm back home, so here" he says handing it to me and sitting across from me on the bed. How did he remember that? Logan never did. It's more of the reason I love him. I really want to tell him, but I'm too scared.

"Do you want one of yours then" I question trying to get up.

"No, we open them all together" he says.

"But it can be a tradition that we start, something special between us" I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Then who am I to stop you than, love" he laughs as I pull the sheet off and walk to the closet. Cassie and Eve brought most of Finn's over yesterday to the house for me, but I kept one.

"Merry Christmas Finn" I say kissing him and giving him the gift.

"Together" he says looking at the box.

"Sure" I laugh sitting next to him and opening the box he gave me.

"Finn" I say shocked looking at the contents of the box.

"Like it, love?" he questions. It's a diamond charm bracelet like his mother has. I saw it that first night and Ella explained that Finn gave her it on their first Christmas and has added charms for every special occasion they had. There's a little bulldog for Yale, LGH diamonds initials, FAM for him and heart for love.

"I love you" I say looking up at him and he looks at me. It just came out and it feels better out in the open then holding it in.

"What" he says surprised but smiling.

"I love you Finn" I say tears falling and he reaches up and wiped them away softly.

"Good, because I love you too Rory" he says kissing me passionately and the gifts are forgotten. His kiss is soft and intimate. It displays all the emotions in the room and I kiss him back like he's the last man I will kiss for the rest of my life. Sure we have had sex before and that's what it was desire and lust. But this time, it felt different. Neither of us held back the love we have for one another, we showed the other exactly what we felt. We made love for the first in our relationship and nothing compared to it.

*****************

Eve interrupted us with a phone call that we better get our bloody asses to the house for presents around 9. Finn opened his watch and loved it. His other got lost in the sand a few days ago when he attempted to teach me to surf and it ended up with us in a hammock on the beach all day.

"About damn time big brother" eve complains when we walk through the door.

"Sorry baby girl" he says kissing the top of her head.

"Oh, someone got some this morning" she jokes and he looks at her.

"Bite your tongue" he states and I laugh.

"Leave her be, Finn" I say hitting his arm playfully.

"Mama" Eve yells pulling me away from Finn and through the house.

"Evie, what is all the yelling" Ella says from the couch by the tree.

"Look" she says throwing my left wrist to her. Finn told me to wear it on that on this morning.

"Finn" she says looking at the bracelet and then at me.

"Mama" he says coyly and smirking.

"Finn" she states again.

"This morning Mama" he says wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his chin on my shoulder. He loves me and I love him.

"Then this is truly a celebration" she smiles and pulls me towards her and I sit down next to her.

"Coffee" I say looking up at Finn.

"Like the pot you had at the house wasn't bloody enough" he complains but goes into the kitchen anyways.

"Good morning all" Finn Sr. states coming in with a purple body glove surfing outfit on.

"Pop, you should have told me you were going, I would have gone with you" Finn says walking in with a mug and handing it to me before sitting on the arm of the couch next to me.

"Looking at Rory's wrist, I think you had more important things to do son" he smirks and I blush.

"Alright, enough about Finn becoming a man, presents for everyone" Nana tells everyone and it's like a frenzy by the tree. I never had siblings so this is all new to me. Cassie and her husband Jack was there with newborn Chelsea. She's adorable at 4 months. Finn and Eve fighting over who's giving their mom the first gift and Nana just laughing; it was amazing.

"It means he wants you to be his forever" Ella whispers to me and taps the bracelet.

"Like a promise ring" I say and she nods. Wow. Finn really wants this doesn't he? My phone goes off and it interrupts my over thinking. Seeing that it's mom, I excuse myself and head outside.

"Hey mom" I say smiling.

"How's the land down under kid" She laughs.

"Great, crazy this morning but nice" I say.

"Right, I forgot you're a day ahead, have I told you how unfair that is" she says and I laugh.

"Several times in fact" I state. "So, get anything good that mommy can steal, sorry borrow" she questions.

"A charm bracelet from Finn this morning, he wanted to give to me at 7pm at home when we normally opened gifts on Christmas Eve and I'm never taking it off" I say and she giggles.

"Like a candy charm bracelet, can't you at least share it?" she questions.

"No, like I love you and want to experience life adventures with you charm bracelet" I say and she's quiet. "Mom" I say.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting that" she says.

"I love him" I say sitting on the edge of patio with my feet hanging off the edge.

"Already kid, are you sure it's not just all the excitement from Hartford and being whisked away to paradise that has you boggled brain" she says.

"My mind has never been clearer Mom. It's hard to explain, but being with Finn is like…" I say when she cuts me off.

"Like everything around you disappears and all you need and care about is him. That if you have him that's all you ever need. That you don't want to wake up without him" she says and I nod.

"Yeah" I say softly.

"Then stop over thinking kid, and book a plane and get that accent man here to meet Mommy" she jokes and I laugh. We talk for a few more minutes and I promised to call tomorrow.

"Lorelai" Finn says meeting in the entrance of the living room.

"Yeah" I smile.

"You're happy" he says caressing my cheek.

"Never been happier Finn" I smile brightly at him.

"Look up" Cassie says and we do. Mistletoe and we laugh

"Shall I" he questions and I nod. He leans down and kisses me sweetly. It's the first kiss in front of his family that we share and it didn't matter. They all faded away in those brief seconds and it was just us.

well???????????????


	9. Oz, a moose and Monty

AN: Update yay!!!!! so review and i'll write more!!

Ch 9

"Love, were the bloody hell are we" Finn questions as we drive into Stars Hollow. We left Australia two days ago; we wanted to spend New Years in New York with Steph and Colin.

"Stars Hollow Finn" I state making a turn into the town.

"Is that a moose?" he questions confused looking on the top of school. there's a moose instead of Rudolph the red nose reindeer.

"Yep, Rudolph was kidnapped before the Christmas Eve play a few years ago and Taylor needed a replacement for immediately, so Tiger too his place" I say like its common knowledge.

"Tiger love, that's a moose" he says pointing to it.

"I know that Finn, but the kids named him Tiger since they painted stripes on his left side to piss off Taylor" I laugh as we pass it and he see the orange stripes on him. He just shakes his head. He's not really prepared for the craziness of Stars Hollow. "Oh, remember to turn left at Monty or you'll be looping the town again.

"Monty, what in a bloody hell is a Monty" he says and I point to the yellow rooster on the top of the street light. "Kitten, are you sure you didn't make a wrong turn and end up in Oz. Are there munchkins that will jump out with big suckers and tap shoes?" he questions and I laugh.

"No, but there's a overgrown man that still lives with his mother and will try to sell you anything, one that will accuse you of wrong doing like walking down the street on the wrong side on a Thursday and a dance instructor who might want to make you husband number 7" I state pulling my car behind Mom's jeep. I'm afraid to see his shocked face so I look at the house. "Looks like she went easy on Luke this year" I state getting out and Finn follows.

"Easy, love you have a waving Santa drinking a martini on the roof and enough lights to be seen from space" he says shocked.

"I know I know the signing elf is missing kid, and the sleigh of hobos too but Luke ran it over and the elf broke when he refused to change songs. The damn thing was playing jingle bells over and over again" Mom says walking out of the house. Finn just looks at me and then back at Mom who is covered in red and green with gold glitter hat that says Santa's naughty elf on it.

"Mom, it only plays jingle bells" I laugh hugging her.

"Oh, that explains so much and now I feel bad about the bat to its head and…no fair you're tan and I'm still carry baby weight" she complains looking me over.

"What baby weight" Finn says and we look at him.

"Oh you better keep this one kid, flattery will get you everything" she laughs.

"Finn, my crazy and somewhat delusional mother Lorelai Gilmore" I say and she hugs him.

"Okay, Mommy is cold, inside now" she says pulling us both inside.

"Mom, what the hell did you do" I say looking at the gold glitter on the floor by the fireplace after removing our coats.

"It was the glitter I tell you it was possessed" she says and I look at Finn. He looks afraid for his life.

"No, your mother is just crazy and decided that you needed a hat too and thought that she would just make you one instead of getting it out of the top closet where she forgot she put it" Luke says walking in with Will and a matching hat for me. I place it on my head and model it. Finn laughs at me craziness.

"Finn, Luke the savior of all things Gilmore, the maker of the elixir of life for years, my step dad" I state and Luke looks at me.

"Don't instigate your mother?" he warns me and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Nice to meet you sir" Finn says and Mom bursts out laughing.

"Mother, be nice" I scold her.

"Sorry, kid but sir and Luke should never be in the same sentence it's just too funny" she giggles and Luke looks at me.

"Hey don't look at me, I had no choice. You did but you married her anyways" I say stealing Will from him and walking back into the kitchen.

"Finn" I yell and he follows.

"I think you're mother lost it, love" he says glancing back to the living room.

"Nope, she's quite behaved. She's probably low in coffee consumption. She'll be at par later" I state and he looks at me.

"Hey exotic one, come help" Mom yells and I look at Finn smiling.

"That's you, but be warned she could want anything" I state and he shakes his head before going inside. I pour a cup of coffee before looking at Will.

"Mommy is still crazy, uh Will" I say drinking the coffee and spitting it out quickly.

"Ahh" I yell dropping the cup and it shatters on the floor. Everyone comes running into the kitchen.

"My mug" Mom cries looking at the floor and the small pieces everywhere.

"Your mug, I think I've been poisoned and all you care about is the mug. Thanks mother really see what your priorities are" I say holding throat.

"They're a bit dramatic" Luke says to Finn and we look at them.

"What the hell is wrong with that? You're willing to risk your life in this house?" I demand pointing to the cup.

"Nothing is wrong with it, it's you and that fancy coffee you consume, this is real coffee kid" Mom says grabbing another mug and filling it before drinking it and dropping the coffee pot and mug to the floor.

"I think I'm dying kid" Mom says leaning on me.

"Oh and it was me right?" I state sarcastically to her and she hits my arm.

"Destroyer of coffee" she claims pointing at Luke. Finn looks afraid as Mom grabs the spatula to hit Luke with it.

"What did you do Danes" I state and Finn looks between us.

"You two drink too much coffee" he defends himself.

"I agree" Finn says and Mom looks at him.

"Correction, drop the Aussie on his sexy ass and find a real man, what about that hot one from the tour with the body of a God" she says and Finn steps back.

"Mom" I say stealing the spatula and hitting her with it. Of course she would bring up Tristan. She loved Tristan. He left society, started his own like and sent her coffee from every state we stopped in. I thought at one point she was going to adopt him as her own.

"It's unhealthy for you" Finn says defending himself and we laugh.

"Like all the alcohol isn't" I counter him and he looks at me.

"If I drink as much bloody alcohol as you did coffee in one day, I would be bloody died" he states.

"Okay that's only one strike Aussie Man, but rule number one in the Gilmore girl handbook is never deny a Gilmore girl of the elixir of life because it could cost you your life" Mom states crossing her arms.

"And never change it to decaf, it's not the same and it will cost you" I add and Finn laughs.

"You're joking right" he questions.

"Unfortunately, they're not" Luke says grabbing a broom from the closet. "We get clean up now" he says handing Finn the dustpan.

"Sure you know how to use that Morgan" I smirk.

"Yes, love occasionally Mama did make us clean up ourselves" he states.

"Good, we'll be a Luke's getting the good stuff when you're done and I want pancakes and bacon Luke and don't try slipping fruit on the plate this time" I say kissing Finn's cheek as Mom and me leave with Will.

Finn POV

"Never try to understand them and they're worse together" Luke says as he sweeps up the glass.

"She's never this carefree, sure in Australia, but that was like vacation to her. I love this side of her" I say smiling and he nods. Rory is so Rory here.

"Lorelai and Rory have a strange twisted relationship that many don't understand" he says and I nod. Rory told me as much. Even Logan didn't understand it. "They're more than mother and daughter Finn, best friends" he says as I help clean up.

"I know Rory was a mess when they weren't talking in Yale. I remember" I say and he looks at me.

"That's right Lor said you know Logan" he says his hatred for Huntzberger coming out.

"I would never stand between them, Luke. Lorelai means too much to her" I say and he nod understanding my attentions with her.

"Rory is like a daughter to me Finn; I almost killed the last three boyfriends she had not to mention that idiot from the tour. You seem true in your feelings and Lorelai said she's happy. Keep it that way and we won't have a problem" he states seriously as he trashes the rest of the glass.

"Duly noted" I state as we head out and I see all the cars there. "It's three blocks, they walked. It's the only exercise they get" Luke states walking towards town. I smirk while walking, thinking of all the sex we had over the past week and that was so exercise.

"Caesar, I don't give a flying monkey uncle what Luke said give me that damn pot now" we hear Rory yell as we enter the diner. I thought it was hardware store, but I was wrong.

"No" the short man says.

"Caesar, I'm not my mother, I will come back there and get it if you don't give it up willing" Rory demands and I smirk. Gilmore desires are something you don't toy with. I try not to laugh and Luke looks amused.

"Luke says no one gets it, Rory" he responds.

"I will hunt you down Caesar and castrate you if you don't give it to me now" her voice booms in the diner. He only takes a step back. "Oh for the love of Pete" Rory says getting off the stool and flipping the counter up and walking behind it for the pot. She pours her cup and smirks at Caesar.

"Luke I swear, I told her no" Caesar says spotting us.

"Rory" Luke says.

"Oh don't you start with me destroyer, Caesar was hiding the real stuff from Mom but she's upstairs changing Will and I need the real stuff and I need it now. You don't want to see me off the coffee it's not pretty" Rory states.

"Addict, I tell you" Luke says shaking his head and walking to the counter. "Out" he orders her and she does but takes the pot with her.

"Hey Finny" she says kissing my cheek and sitting down at a table.

"Love, we might have to get you some help" I state sitting next to her and she looks at me after downing another mug.

"Whatever for, I'm perfectly fine as long as no one withholds the nectar of the gods from me" she says.

"You know if you were talking about drugs or alcohol, people would throw you into rehab for this addiction or a 12 step program" I say and she laughs.

"Will they call it CAA?" she smirks at me. I have a feeling she's up to something.

"Or maybe CAFP" she says and Lorelai laughs from behind me. "We could be president and vice president" she adds pointing to herself and then Rory.

"I want to be president" Rory says excitedly.

"No way young one, I have been drinking it longer" Lorelai states.

"But, you taught me, and I drink more daily than you and who drank twice as much while you were pregnant because you couldn't and who snuck you cups when Luke wasn't looking. That alone make me president" Rory says fast and shake my head.

"I'm prettier" Lorelai says.

"I'm smarter" Rory counters. They continue bantering like I'm not even sitting there.

"CAA talk again" Luke questions setting down pancakes, bacon, sausage and what seems everything else from the breakfast menu when its 1pm, I just nod and watch the two of them bicker.

"Food" Rory says grabbing bacon. "Finn, what are you eating" she questions after finishing her mouthful of pancakes.

"Probably whatever the two of you don't bite off his hands for" Luke jokes and Lorelai threw a muffin at him.

"Finn, whatever you want is yours" she says and I look at Rory. "Gutter mind and you already had plenty of that" Lorelai says and we laugh. "Oh Lor, come on" Luke complains.

"Here try this" Rory says holding out a fork with pancakes on it.

"What is he one and can't feed himself now" Lorelai questions laughing at us.

"Shut it mother" Rory says as I lean over for the food.

"It takes like a pancake covered candy bar" I say as the sweet pancakes goes down.

"Yep, Gilmore specialty" she smiles.

"Are you sure you don't have rotten teeth in there, love?" I question. If she eats like this all the time, how are her teeth so perfect?

"All white and cavity free Finny" she says smiling at me.

"Don't try to understand that either" Luke says joining us.

We spent the rest of the day walking through town and seeing everyone. Sookie made us eat at the Inn and I was already stuffed from the diner. But not Rory, she just ate and ate. I knew she could eat more than normal girls, but seeing her today in her element was something else. Sookie sent us home with three boxes of goodies for Rory's freezer and I now understand why she doesn't starve. Between Luke and Sookie, she can feed a small country for the month with all that food we had to take home. I met Lane officially again. The last time was at Rory's 21st birthday. Her boys are adorable and loved having their Auntie Rory there. I realized that this town is such a part of who she is. Just like Australia is for me. It's something Logan never understood. I understand now why there was always a standstill in their relationship. She's not society Rory here. She's carefree and more herself than when in Hartford, there's no one to impress here. Everyone knows everyone and they all treat her like the town princess, which she was twice for the ice cream parade when she was younger. A guy Kirk kept trying to sell us hand warmers on a stick or offer his services to deice the car. It felt like he was following us around town all day. I was violated by a feisty redhead Miss Patty that Rory thought was too funny until I picked her up and dropped her into the snow pile. That started a snowball war, forget about fight. It was like a town event that stirred up. So much for her having bad aim, my head is still throbbing from the one she hit me with in the back of the head. Babette told me all about the love of her two gnomes and how they want to have kids but can't so she bought two little gnomes for them to have. The woman is slightly off her rocker.

"So, what did you think Finn" she questions driving back to the city that night. Lorelai wanted us to stay, but we have to work Monday and Rory said she'll see her soon.

"It was quite unusual love, I'm not going to lie" I state.

"Too unusual to keep you from coming back?" she questions and I intertwine my hand with hers.

"Sign me up for the next adventure in Crazy town love, maybe we should charge admissions for it though" I state and she smiles at me.

"Thank you" she says and I look at her. "For not thinking I was crazy or mental. For accepting Stars Hollow for what it is instead of judging it" she continues and I realize that is exactly what Logan did.

"It's a part of you and I love you. To accept you for you, means accepting Stars Hollow and everyone there too" I say and she pulls over to the rest stop pulling the car to the deserted area in the back.

"Urge to pee kitten" I question, she acting odd.

"No" she says parking the car and pushing her sit back.

"Then" I question.

"Rest stops aren't only for bathroom breaks Finn, especially at this time of night" she says reaching down between the seats and push mine back too.

"Love" I say shocked at what she's suggesting but loving it.

"Half the adventure is trying not to get caught" she smirks climbing over and straddling me.

"And getting caught is half the fun" I smirk before pulling her down kissing her passionately.


	10. just a mess!

THIS WAS WRITTEN AND I DECIDED TO POST IT, LET'S SEE IF ITS GETS MORE REVIEW!!

Ch 10

"Wait you did what" Steph says between laughing hysterically at me during our lunch. It's Tuesday and we planned a girls' lunch to catch up.

"Got a ticket for indecent nudity at a public place" I say eating my bacon cheeseburger.

"That's too good to keep quiet" Rosemary laughs.

"I don't see how the $1,000 fine each is funny" I state and they only laugh harder.

"It is when it's you" Juliet says. "I have to tell Colin" Steph says.

"Come on, don't do that, it's bad enough Finn found it amusing enough and wanted to go for 2,00 each, the guys don't need to know" I beg her.

"Guys don't need to know what" Colin voice comes from behind me and he's with Logan, Finn and Seth.

"The public nudity tickets Gilmore and Finn got" She giggles. I just bang my head on the table.

"You didn't say anything man, can we frame it, make copies and use them as Christmas cards next year" Colin laughs looking at Finn probably.

"Didn't think you had it in you, Gilmore" Seth laughs.

"ihateyou" I mumble against the table.

"What love" Finn says sitting next to me, draping his arm around me and punch his leg. "Bloody hell, the violence" he yells rubbing his leg.

"I said I hate you" I state.

"Oh, that" he says. I refused to talk to him since Saturday night when we left the rest stop with the tickets.

"It's part of dating Finn Rory or should I say Finn it's of part of dating Rory. Yeah that's better" Logan says and I chuck a fry at him.

"You quiet" I warm him.

"Why because you have a weird fetish with public places, at least we didn't get caught" he laughs and I hit my head on the table again. The table laughs at me.

"Hold up, you're holding out on us Gilmore" Colin questions.

"I'm quite curious about that too kitten" Finn says and throw a handful of fries at Logan.

"Hey those were mine" Juliet says.

"Oh like you're going to eat them" I say sarcastically.

"Well no" she says.

"Exactly, and you shut your mouth now" I demand of Logan.

"No way, this is too funny" he says eating a fry. "Where to start" he says rubbing his temple with a finger.

"You can start by shutting that damn mouth of yours Huntzberger" I kick him under the table. He yelps in pain.

"Fine, just thinking about it makes it hot all over again" he says smirking at me.

"I hate you" I state going back to my food, but not without thinking about all the crazy places Logan and I did it. Cafeteria at Yale, the back freezer, the newsroom, for just some, I smirk and look up at him who's still looking at me.

"Can't help but think about it, can you" he challenges me. He thinks he has me but oh is he wrong.

"That's the past and let me tell you something. You don't even come in close to what Finn has done to me" I smirk and pick up my purse leaving. I know that hurt the precious ego of his and it's about damn time.

"Love" Finn says catching up to me.

"I need to get back to work Finn" I state.

"I'm sorry, let me make it up to you" he says caressing my face.

"Tomorrow is New Years and I would hate to have my girlfriend bloody mad at me" he says lifting my hand and kissing the tips of my fingers.

"I'm not mad, I'm embarrassed about it" I say.

"Then we're still on for tomorrow night" he smiles and I nod.

"Definitely, but I need to meet you at the loft" I say leaning up and kissing him before heading back to work.

**New Years**

I walk into the skybox restaurant that they rented for the evening. It' got glass wall and we have a clear view of the ball dropping in Times Square. Christian picked this fabulous strapless short metallic silver dress has an empire waist with sequin accents. The material is light and flirty. Paired with 3 inch stilettos, with a double ankle straps and the same sequin accents across the toes, it completes the outfit. My hair is wavy and loose down my back; bare neck and long earrings to give it a sexy appeal, not that I needed more than the dress. "Damn girlie" Steph says spotting me first as I enter the room.

"Like it" I smirk.

"Love it and Finn is so not making it to midnight with you in that" she laughs linking arms with me as we head to the boys.

"Look who I found" Steph says and the boys turn to us.

"Bloody hell" Finn smirks looking at me. Logan looks speechless as Finn grabs me from Steph and kissing me passionately. It doesn't matter that everyone is around.

"I take it you like it" I smirk at Finn when he steps back from the kiss.

"We're not making midnight love" he says pulling me away already and to the back room.

"Finn, come on. It took me hours to get everything right" I say as he backs me into the wall.

"You come walking in here looking like you're worth more than the bloody ball and you want me not to want you immediately?" he questions.

"No, that was the point, I may look like a million buck, but Finny you're the only one whose going to see what's under it all" I say pushing him back a little and running my newly manicured fingers down his chest.

"Not much is there" he smirks.

"No" I say kissing him.

"Fine, but 12:01 you're mine" he says pulling me back outside.

"That was quick" Colin says as we walk back.

"Just saying hello" I say grabbing a champagne glass from the waiter.

"We are quite capable to controlling ourselves mate" Finn says placing a hand on my lower back. "For now" Rosemary laughs.

The party continues and it's great. There's no tension like last time since Miss Malibu isn't here and Logan is off with some blonde in the corner. I'm looking out the windows when I feel Finn wrap is arms around my waist. It's getting close to midnight. "What you thinking about?" he says placing small kisses on my shoulder.

"What this next year has in store for me" I say leaning into his embrace.

"Lots of sex with your extremely hot and exotic boyfriend" he tries and I laugh.

"Besides that" I say leaning to kiss him softly.

"Not sure love, we make our own choices, anything can happen" he says staring out into the lights of the city with me. It was like just the two of us in there, no raging party behind us.

"You two look happy" Steph comments coming up next to us and I smile at her.

"Why shouldn't we be, love" Finn questions her.

"No, you should and it's nice to see you both this happy" she says and I look at Finn.

"We're pretty happy aren't we" I say kissing his cheek.

"That we are kitten" he says hugging me tighter.

"It's quite pathetic really" Logan says walking up and leaning on the window.

"Excuse me" I state wondering what he's going to do now.

"Nothing's perfect, or that happy always. It's not going to be like that for long. Something is going to throw you both off and then you'll understand what it means to have to work for happiness" he says bitter.

"Mate, I think you had enough" Finn says letting go of me.

"No, I'm fine. It's just watching you two that I had enough of. You're so happy and in love or so you say. But it's been what a few weeks at most. It's still new and you're still learning about each other. It's impossible" he continues.

"Logan, stop" I say begging him not to ruin this night like he has so many others.

"No, because you both know I'm right. It takes time to fall in love with someone, getting to know everything about them and opening your heart to them. It doesn't happen overnight like it seems to for you both. If you really think that you're in love already, you're mistaken. Do you know what Rory's most afraid of Finn or what her most inner kept secret it? I bet you don't. And do you know why he drinks the way he does or splits his personality when in Australia? I'll take the confused face as a no Ace. You can't possibility in love if you don't know that. What's my fear Ace, I bet you know that" he says and I look at him and I nod. There's no way I could forget it.

"What about my secret desire" Logan says stepping closer and again I nod.

"And what about yours, do I know about a secret talent that you have that even Lorelai doesn't know or the fear that haunts you in the rain" he says rubbing my arm and I look down. He does. He knows me. I can feel the tears ready to fall. I hate him for doing this, but he's right.

"Mate, stop Look at what you're doing to her" Finn says and I can't look at either of them.

"I'm sorry" I say walking away and out of the door. I grab the elevator and leave.

"Happy New Years Rory, you're just as mess as normal" I say to myself walking out in the cold as the crowd celebrates the New Year behind me.


	11. Making it right

An: Great, i got the reaction i wanted from the readers. So here is your update...ENJOY!!

Ch 11

"Girlie you've been MIA long enough" I hear Steph exclaim walking into my office. I look up to see not only her but Rosemary and Juliet too.

"I'm busy" I say going back to proofing March issue.

"It's been you're busy, you're working, and you're tired for the last three weeks. We know you, you're avoiding us" Rosemary says.

"And we have had it" Juliet says. "I need to work, with Leigh gone I have to do everything. I don't have cushiony jobs like you three do. I actually work. I can't just leave when I want" I state probably more harshly than needed.

"Ouch" Steph giggles, "but Amber informs me that you're just proofing this and the afternoon is clear of all meetings."

"So" I state not seeing where she's going with all this.

"You're coming with us" she says grabbing my arm and pulling me out of my seat.

"Steph, let go you're hurting me" I say but she has my arm in a death grip and not letting up.

"I need all my bridesmaids for fittings, do you want to deal with my mother, because that could be arranged" she says and I look at her.

"Steph" I say shocked. I didn't know that she wanted me in the wedding party. Sure, Finn is because he's playing best man.

"Oh, like you didn't know. You're smarter than that Gilmore" she smirks as she starts walking and pulling me out of my arm.

"I need…" I start

"Jacket, gloves, scarf, bag, laptop, blackberry" Rosemary and Juliet say together holding up the stuff.

"I really hate all of you" I state walking pass Amber.

"I'll forward the all calls" she yells as we get to the elevator.

"She'll be in tomorrow the morning, maybe" Steph says amused pushing me into the elevator.

**Wedding Shop**

"Sorry, we're late, someone was being a bitch" Steph says walking into Versace and everyone looks at us. I just look away from both Finn and Logan. I really hate Steph right now.

"Being difficult are we Gilmore?" Colin laughs.

"Can we get this over with? I do have other things to do" I state angry that I'm here.

"Bridesmaids this way" the sales girl says and I take off walking away from them.

"You know you're going to have to talk to both of them sooner or later, girlie" Steph says as we're handed our dresses.

"Later works for me or never works too" I say going into the dressing room.

"Out in the main room, I need to see how they look all together and don't even think about leaving Gilmore" she laughs and I shake my head.

"You know, Finn's been so unlike Finn without you. He's all quiet and depressed" Rosemary says over the wall.

"I haven't been any better" I state undressing. It's not just Finn hurting here.

"Why are you not talking to him when it was Logan's big mouth, you know how Logan is drinking. Finn was an innocent bystander in all that. It really hurt him when you walked out New Years." Juliet says.

"That's the reason, I know Logan. I don't know Finn and I think I'm fooling myself by thinking I'm in love already. How can someone be in this short time?" I say looking at the beautiful navy strapless dress with crystal embroidery on the sweetheart corset and the mermaid style bottom I have on. Now, I really hate Steph. It fits like a glove.

"How are we supposed to dance in this, it's so small" Juliet says and I smile.

"Not sure, but I need a bigger size" Rosemary says "Rory, did Steph screw up on your sizing too?"

"Oh, that's not fair" She says as I open the door. They both look at me and smile.

"You're too thin it's not fair" Juliet comments upset, but I laugh it off. She still thinks that she has to diet to get a guy.

"Ladies is there a problem?" the sales girl wonders. "Oh, dear you both need new sizing and you can go out front" she says ushering me out of the way. I see Finn talking with Colin and Steph. He looks handsome in his dark silver tuxedo; well his ass does at least. I giggle and that's when they heard me.

"Wow" Finn says as I walking to meet me. His eyes burning a hole right through me, I realized that Juliet was right. I've been punishing Finn for Logan.

"Perfect, I knew it. You look great together don't they Colin? The pictures will be so great" Steph says gushing over the dress.

"You look…" Finn says caressing my cheek and I give him a small smile.

"Thanks" I say. I just stare into those hazel eyes that I have missed. There is still so much love and compassion for them.

"See Steph, I told you it would be a perfect fit" Logan says walking out and kissing my cheek and I look at him. "Steph didn't know your size, but I did" he says smirking. I just nod and walk away from them both. That's one place I don't want to be is between them. "Blue is definitely your color Ace" Logan says not leaving me alone as the girls finally join us.

"Steph, I'm sorry but I can't do this" I say hoping the tears stay in my eyes as I go back to the dressing room to change quickly.

"Rory" they all yell as I almost run out of the shop after changing. I need to get away. I can't be there.

"Ace wait" Logan says grabbing my arm and stopping me. Why can't he leave me be?

"You've done enough, just let me go" I say pleading with him and ripping my arm from him before hauling a taxi.

"Kitten, please" Finn says grabbing the door of the cab. I close my eyes and tears run down my face.

"I'm sorry. I just can't be here. It's too much with Logan and everyone" I state. I can't face them together. I can't even think straight anymore.

"Then let's go" he says and I look up at him. "You're either leaving with me or coming back inside with me, your choice love" he states firmly. I get in and he follows me. It's quiet after he gave the driver my address.

"You need to talk to me love" he says and I look away from the window to him.

"I hate Logan" I state and he laughs.

"So do I love, but he's my best mate" he says taking my hand.

"Why can't he just leave me alone? Does it think it's easy for me to see him married and with a kid on the way…No it's not! That could have been me Finn and it's like he uses that to hurt me. He can't stay out of our relationship and that's hurting us. He knows what buttons to use to make me rethink everything and I hate it" I say looking at him.

"That's because he's jealous" he says as we pull up to my place.

"Jealous" I say as Finn pays the cab.

"He knows that he lost you and he can't stand that you're with me. He will do anything to ruin it, and he's doing just that because you're letting him" he says and I look at him.

"I don't want to, but I can't help it. He was right about so many things" I say as we proceed inside.

"We may not know each other's deepest secrets yet love, but that doesn't mean we won't. We just started this, it took you what a year before Logan would even utter the words I love you" he says pressing the button to go upstairs and I nod. "I don't have problem telling you how I feel. I won't make you second guess your feelings for me, because I love you Rory. No one is going to change that" he says lifting my hand and kissing it.

"I'm sorry that I've been so distant lately. My mind is all scattered everywhere and I feel trapped inside it" I say stepping in front of him.

"It's okay, but you need to talk to me, just like I need to do with you" he says caressing my cheek.

"I think I have some making up to do, Mr. Morgan" I say smirking at him and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Love, don't you think…" he says as I pull it out of his pants. By the look on his face, he wasn't expecting that.

"Talk is overrated, action speaks louder and I missed you. Didn't you miss me Finny?" I say hitting the stop button of the elevator and he looks at me.

"Not here" he says hitting the button and we continue upward.

"But Finny" I say, slightly whining and biting my lip. I slide my hand down the front of his pants and groans as I stroke him.

"Love" he warns me, but I continue applying more pressure and he moans. Yep, that's it Mr. Morgan give in. You know you want me.

"Bloody hell" he moans and door pops open. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him, thanking that I wore a skirt today. It makes it easier for him.

"Keys" he says between kisses against my neck.

"Bag" I say and he props me against the wall as I pull my bag over and grab my keys. He moves us expertly through the door and slams it shut with his foot before pinning me against it. His kisses are like heaven. My body is craving him. I feel a jolt of life inside me when we dual for dominance in the kisses.

"I missed you" he says hoarsely as he cups my cheek with one hand as the other is supporting my butt to stay against the door.

"Make love to me" I say in a whisper and he kisses me passionately. He puts me down before lifting me back up bridal style, carrying me into the bedroom. He lays me down and removes his already unbutton shirt before joining me. He removes my clothes leaving kisses on the exposed skin and looks at me.

"Naughty love" he says of the black lace bra and thong set and the garter holding my stockings. This morning, it was like I knew this was going to happen. That I was getting dressed for him and it needed to be sexy and naughty.

"Like it" I smirk already see his erection present through his pants and he kisses me passionately. We stayed there the rest of the day making love to one another like we did in Australia. It just confirmed that I do love him and that I need Finn to feel alive. To hell if everyone thinks otherwise.

**The next morning**

"We need to talk" I say storming in Logan's office with his secretary following me.

"I tried to stop her" she says covering her butt.

"It's fine" he says and she leaves.

"Angry still works for you, Ace. Makes me want you" he smirks walking around his desk to me. "And you look so sexy like this, I like this corporate Rory" he adds indicating to my black pencil skirt and white dress shirt that is held together with a red belt and heels. My jacket is open so you can see it. I slap him hard across his face.

"That's for assuming that you know anything about me. We're over Huntzberger. We have been for almost two years. I will never be yours again. Get that through that thick, pathetic, arrogant skull of yours" I state poking him in the chest.

"You slapped me" he says stunned rubbing his cheek.

"Damn right I did and I will do it again god help me if you don't stop this moronic game you're playing" I state furious tones coming out of me.

"God, angry is so hot on you" he says cupping my face and kissing me roughly. I push him away and slap his face again. He looks angry and stunned but I did warm him.

"Don't you get it, I don't want to be with you" I yell not believing the balls he has right now.

"The baby isn't mine. We're getting a divorce and I'm free. Free to go after the one thing I want more than anything…you. You know how I get when I want something, I will stop at nothing to get it" he says pulling my waist to him as he leans on the desk. I slam my heel into his foot and he yelps in pain.

"You forgot one part of the equation Logan, I want Finn not you" I state pushing away and crossing my arms.

"For now" he laughs off standing up and looking at me.

"No, that's where you're wrong. I will always want Finn. I realized that. You played my insecurities to make me rethink everything. To turn me back into that naïve girl from Yale, but that's not who I am anymore. It's not who I want to be. I changed Logan and I will never be that girl again. You can't flash your money or your charm in front of me. It didn't work the first time and it will not work now. And before you start, Finn knows everything. We had a long talk last night and everything is in the open. Everything" I state purposely emphasizing everything.

"Even…" he says surprised.

"You and I almost having a child back in Yale right after your accident; yes, but lucky for us it was a false alarm. He knows about Dean and Jess, everything. Hell, he even knows about Tristan and our sexual escapades throughout the tour. There are no more secrets, he knows everything as I do" I state.

"I don't believe you, you didn't even tell Lorelai about that" he tries and I laugh evilly at him.

"Then don't. I honestly don't give a crap anymore. That' your choice, but as for you and I, we're finished. You ruined any chance of us becoming friends with all your crap. You may be his friend, but until you can accept the fact that I love Finn and want to spend the rest of my life with him, we're not. And you should know better than anyone that making me forgive and trust you again is hardest thing you will ever do" I state leaning on his desk and directing into his eyes. He looks stunned and almost afraid of me. Good, that's exactly what I wanted.

"Goodbye Logan" I state standing up and walking out of his office.


	12. Big surprises

AN: i think i caught a writing bug, they seem to be writting themselves and i love reading reviews, so here you go!

Ch 12

"So you're planning on asking her tonight? Isn't that too planned? And too soon even for you?" Colin questions looking at the 8 carat diamond that I bought for Rory. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Sure, it's only been 3 months, but we know each other for years and I need her.

"I love her mate, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. You just know when it's right" I say walking out with her Valentine's Day gift.

"Two gifts, laying it on thick aren't we?" he laughs.

"This one is to throw her off on the ring, I want it to be perfect when I ask and if it's not tonight then I'll wait" I say as the bell rings.

"Expecting someone" he questions as I answered the door.

"Hey Olivia" I say.

"I have something for you" she says bring in a large picture on a wheel cart.

"New art piece, man" Colin laughs.

"It's from Rory" she says smiling and I smirk. What would she send me?

"She said to deliver it before you leave to meet her and to open it alone" Olivia says.

"Well, did my girlfriend also tell you where I'm supposed to hang it" I question smirking since that's so Rory.

"Bedroom and only in the bedroom" she says and I bring her down there before she leave. I take off the wrapping to see the picture I took of her in Australia. She was sleeping nude on the satin sheet that draped over her like a goddess. I loved it. Her hair is lying over the pillow and the sheet is tangled between her one leg and you can see one breast opposite the leg and her hip with new butterfly tattoo she got while we were there. I laugh not believing that she got Olivia to paint it on canvas and gave it to me. I was teasing her about hanging it over the bed.

"Man, what is it" Colin says and stop quickly when he sees it.

"That's too much of Gilmore for me, but damn she's hot" he says.

"She wants to me hang it over the bed" I state smirking walking over and moving the Monet paint to hang it knowing we are coming back here later. He laughs.

"That's odd, doesn't Gilmore like PDA and that's nudity" he laughing at the ironic behavior of her but grabbing the Monet painting from me.

"I took it in Australia" I say smiling at picture.

"There's a note here" he says handing me an envelope. I open the letter after we hung the picture and I love the idea of seeing her there.

_I know you love this picture and I have to admit that I look sexy in it too. I figure with me hanging above your bed, you'll always have sweet dreams and think of me. Can't wait to see you later Finny! All my love Rory_

"That confirms it you're asking her tonight, aren't you?" Colin says reading the letter and I nod.

"Hey" she smiles walking out of the bedroom in a dark red halter dress with an open back and sequins on the halter and I swallow hard. It's sexy and short, just like I asked for. She's incredibly sexy and all mine. How did I get so lucky?

"That's some dress love" I smirk kissing her sweetly.

"You said dress sexy, Mr. Morgan and I wouldn't want to disappoint you" she laughs walking to get her coat in those stiletto black heels that make her legs look miles long. I had to swallow again to be able to speak.

"That I did, but I think I'm going to be bloody hard the rest of the night looking at you" I smirk.

"We could always just stay here and see what I can do about that" she says purposed running her hand against my pants. I groan and she laughs.

"Later love, we must feed you first" I say.

"Hey Finn"  
she says and I look at her. We're in the elevator.

"Yes love" I state.

"Did you…you know?" she starts biting her lip.

"It's already up on the wall kitten and I bloody loved it. Now, I need is you in my bed every night and I'll be a happy man" I say kissing her temple.

"In due time Mr. Morgan" she says linking her arm through mine as we leave the elevator and head to the limo. I want her to move in, but she said that we need out space sometimes.

"This place is so romantic Finn" she says looking around at the private booths with curtains that hide us from the other customers downstairs. It's the VIP level with only 4 tables. Stephanie found it last week and made sure I brought her here.

"Then it's a good thing we're here" I say and she looks at me.

"Are you okay, you seem off or something" she says running her fingers along the top of my hand.

"Just thinking, I'm sorry" I say lifting her hand and kissing the palm.

"Tell me what it is" she says softly moving closer to me in the booth.

"I love you" I say and she smiles.

"And I love you Finn, but we did establish that weeks ago" she says and I can see it in her eyes.

"These past few months have been better than I ever imaged love, bring you to Australia, falling in love with you; it's more than I could ever ask for" I say and she nods still unaware what is coming.

"You're not breaking up with me are you? It's not the right place for that" she jokes.

"Quite the opposite kitten" I say placing the ring box on the table. I can see her gasp for air as her hand covers her mouth and she look at me. I move her hand down because I want to see her.

"Finn" she says.

"I want it to be you. I want it to be us forever love. I want it to be you that I come home to after a long day. I want it to you that I kiss first thing in the morning and the last kiss at night. I want to spend a lifetime being your one. I want to spend the rest of my days loving only you Rory. Marry me" I say lifting the top to show her the ring. She's crying. Is that good?

"Yes" she says softly and I almost missed it.

"Yes, Finn" she says and I cup her face kissing her as sealing the deal.

"You did say yes kitten or did I just think that, god I imaged you saying yes and I hope you did, but… " I question but she cuts me off with anther kiss

"I said yes Finn. I want it to be you. I don't care if people think we're crazy. I don't care that they will think it's too soon. I want to be your wife, have your children and be your one" she says and my heart expands. I never thought kids, but that sounds good to me.

"Then this is yours" I say lifting the ring out and sliding it on her left hand and she still crying slightly "kitten?"

"I'm sorry, it's just I didn't expect this, I want this, but I never expected it this early" she mumbles. "I can take it back and call it a trial run for later" I state reaching for the ring.

"Don't even think about Finn" she laughs slapping my hand away. "Okay, fine keep it" I joke and she kisses me cheek "what was that for?"

"Because I can and I'm going to be your wife…oh think we can get married in Australia?" she questions extremely happy.

"If we wait for November when it's warm there, you can have it at the house, we have plenty of room" I say pouring some champagne for us.

"That gives us what 9 months that should be enough time" she says pulling out her blackberry and I snatch it from her. "Hey" she says surprised.

"We have plenty of time love, don't need to plan it all tonight, plus we need to celebrate" I state pocketing the blackberry and handing her a glass of champagne.

"You're right I suppose, but I have to call my mom" she says drinking the glass down.

"She already knows, as does your dad" I state and she looks wide eye at me. "What, I had to ask them" I laugh.

_Flashback_

"_Finn, this is a surprise. You do know that Rory's not here…oh did you bring her with you. Will blows bubbles now, she has to see it" Lorelai says looking behind me. _

"_It's just me, I hope that's okay" I state. _

"_Of course, you're welcome here anytime" she says closing the door after me. _

"_Luke, Finn's here" she yells and he comes in from the kitchen. _

"_Did Rory send you for supplies already? Is she eating more than usual?" he laughs._

"_Actually Rory has no idea I'm here. She's with Leigh doing layouts all day. Phone shut off until 7 tonight" I say and Lorelai nods. _

"_Then can I ask why you drive all the way from NY to see us" Lorelai questions. _

"_Well, it's about Rory" I say getting nervous; this was one thing parents don't teach you. _

"_You didn't get my baby pregnant and she's afraid to come home to mommy, did you" Lorelai laughs and Luke just shakes his head. _

"_I think Finn's here asking for permission to marry Rory, Lor" Luke says and I nod. _

"_Already, damn exotic men work fast. Luke why couldn't you be exotic we would have been married for years already" Lorelai says and I'm getting more nervous as I'm sitting across from them. _

"_I want to see the ring" she says looking at me. I knew this would happen, she's just like Rory. I pull out the blue box and hand it to her._

"_Damn, that's a rock" she says picking it up and looking at it. "Can I marry you instead" she jokes. _

"_Sorry, but there's only one girl for me and that's your daughter" I say honestly. _

"_Oh, you're good. What mom can refuse you now? Luke why can't you say sweet things like that?" she questions placing the ring back in the box. _

"_So, is that a yes" I question ready to break into a sweat here. _

"_Finn, relax. You have my permission and Luke's to ask her. But the final decision will be Rory's alone. I will not voice an opinion to her, but to you I will. You treat her like I always wished a man would. She loves you and I can see how happy you make her. It may be slightly earlier for this, but if it's true love then it will all work out" Lorelai says standing up. _

"_That's more than I need Lorelai, but thank you" I say and she hugs me. _

"_Go it's a long drive to Boston and back if you want to be home before Rory" she laughs already knowing the plans. _

"_Finn, this is a surprise" Christopher Hayden says walking into the parlor. I called ahead and found out he was visiting his mother in Hartford. That made things easier._

"_I was wondering if we could talk" I say more nervous now then I was in Stars Hollow. _

"_You want permission to marry Rory don't you" he smirks at me before pouring two scotches._

"_Yes sir" I state taking the drink. Did Lorelai already call him? _

"_Go ahead down it, you need it to calm your nerves" he laughs and I do. I'm doing all this without any alcohol. The boys will think I'm nuts. _

"_You and Rory know each other from Yale correct" he says as we sit. _

"_Yes" I say._

"_And you saw what happened with Logan" he continues with the questioning. _

"_I watch first hand unfortunately and hated him many times for it. He knows it and Rory already is aware that I went after him countless times for hurting her. I liked her then but had to stay in the background because she chose Logan" I say honestly. _

"_But you have her now, and you refuse to let her go, correct?" he smirks and I nod. _

"_Do you love her?" he says and I smile. _

"_I never knew that I could love someone as I do Rory, I was taught to never let anyone too close. But that was impossible with Rory. There's not a day or an hour that goes by that I don't think of her" I say smiling. _

"_And Lorelai, what did she say" he questions. _

"_That the final decision will only be Rory's and she will not stand in the way, but knows that she loves me and that I make her happy like she always wanted a man to do" I say recapping her words. "Then why are you here" he says standing up. _

"_No matter what happened while she grew up, you're still her dad and she loves you. You can do no wrong in her eyes, you're her dad and that's why I'm here" I state standing up. _

"_Then ask her, Finn. I have seen my daughter happy, sad, depressed and afraid, but when she's with you, she's carefree and smiling like she hasn't since she was a little girl. I only want the best for her, any father would" he says extending his hand to me and I shake it. _

"_Thank you" I say surprised that this was easier than I thought. _

_End of flashback_

"I love you Finn" she says leaning over kissing me after I explained how I asked them.

"I love you too Rory" I say kissing her more passionately.


	13. Surprising twists

AN: Thanks for all that reviewed, i was have writer block and needed some muse. Let's see how you like this chapter. Review and let me know!

Ch 13

"Finn no" I say for the eighteenth time to day.

"But love" he whines.

"No, no absolutely no" I state stomping my foot.

Come on kitten, please" he says begging me as I walk away from him.

"I already said not Finneus, stop bugging me" I tell him walking into the home office to try to get work done.

"But you said that you love me, why the bloody hell can't we go" he states sitting across from me at my desk.

"Because" is all I say looking over some proofs.

"Rory, that's not a reason" he counters.

"Because I say so, you go and have fun, I'm staying put here in New York" I state throwing out the ones I hate.

"Now how am I bloody supposed to do that love" he questions walking closer.

"The same way you always, by being the Finn we all know and love" I state smirking at him and he laughs.

"But what if I want to be the Finn that only you see, I want people to see that I'm not the same crazy Aussie that they remember. That I'm in love with you and want everyone to see it" he says turning my chair to face him.

"But you are Finn" I say playing with his hair.

"I can only do that with you there love, not to mention everyone is dying to see you" he says regarding my comment and rubbing my knees slightly.

"Finn, it's not that I don't want to be there with you, I would love it, but I just can't" I say trying to get up and he pushes me gently back into the chair.

"I think you're scared" he says kneeling down in front of me.

"Why would I be scared Finn, I've known them for years" I state as he caresses my bare thighs since I'm in one of his dress shirts.

"That was before love. You were Logan's girl and everyone accepted you. But we're engaged to be married in a few months and you're afraid they will judge you. Judge that you turned down Huntzberger for what I consider a better, sexier, more exotic model" he says kissing my thighs as his hands disappear up the shirt to my waist.

"I love you and I don't give a damn what they think" I smirk as I can feel his fingers tease my nibbles.

"Then come with me, love" he says undoing the buttons to the shirt.

"Finn" I warn him and he begins trailing kisses from under my chin to my belly button.

"Rory" he says in the same tone before sucking on my nibbles and I moan. Damn him. "I want you there kitten" he says and I look down at him.

"How much" I challenging him and he looks at me. He lifts me up and sits me on the desk before pushing everything off it. I tug at his pants and they go to the floor. All that is the room in the lust for the other and I need him. It's feels amazing as he pushes every orgasm rushing to explode. It's like him telling me without words that he needs me and wants be by his side no matter what.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'm warning you…no silly costumes Finn" I state lying on the floor of the office wrapped in the blanket from the couch after he used his manly ways to get me to agree.

"No silly costumes love, I promise" he says kissing my temple and getting up completely naked without a care in the world.

"Where are you going?" I yell sitting up.

"Gotta call mate and tell him it's the two of us" he states walking out of the office smirking.  
______________________________________________________

"I'm going to kill him" I state as Steph helps me into my costume or slip of material that my boyfriend chose. I'm regretting this already.

"But you love him" Steph laughs.

"I don't care, the man is not making it to the wedding, or yours for that matter. He will die for making me wear this" I state looking down at the white and gold Aphrodite costume I have on. The front is a deep v halter almost to my belly button with gold trim. The back isn't much different except it's all open back barely hitting the top of my butt, with two high slits in the sides. Gold sandals that lace up my calves and a snake like bracelet up my arm, completes the look. My hair is in tight curls in an up do with a gold ribbon threaded into it. It looks amazing, but I'm still going to kill him.

"But you look hot and sexy" Rosemary laughs after applying extra long lashes to my eyes.

"Who's bright idea was it to have a Grecian style party at the end of February in Connecticut" I question and they half.

"The boys of course just be lucky I persuaded Colin out of having it outside" Steph says.

"So everyone is going to be here" I ponder.

"All Life and Death Brigadiers from Yale that we graduated with, the boys just needed an excuse to party" Steph says.

"Not to mention, the big announcement" Rosemary says lifting my left hand and I smile. "I still can't believe you're marrying Finn" she adds.

"Sometimes neither can I; but it's what I want" I state and they nod.

"You two make each other so happy. You can see it in the way you look at one another. It's so pure and unconditional" Steph says and I look at her.

"Some one's a little emotional" I laugh.

"Colin and I have been fighting so much, that I miss the fun. It's all this wedding planning. It's driving us apart and I hate it" she almost cries and I hug her.

"Take tonight to remind him and yourself why you love the other and why all that craziness is worth it" I say and she looks at me.

"You'll see; you'll be fighting in no time, but thanks" she says as a knock comes at the door.

"Ladies are we ready" Colin says walking in with Finn who's smirking at me.

"I hate you" I say waving my finger at Finn.

"You look incredible love, just like I pictured" he says coming closer.

"No, no sweet talking is getting you out of dressing me up as a stripper" I state and he laughs.

"Greek Goddess" he corrects me.

"Whatever" I say as he pulls me into his chest, placing his hands on my hips.

"Do you remember when we were in Australia and I told you your body was like a goddess" he says softly kissing my neck and I giggle.

"I want everyone to know that you're mine" he says nibbling just under my ear and giggle more.

"Man, let her go or we'll never get down there in time" Colin says pulling Finn off me.

"Right you are mate, come on Aphrodite" he says linking my arm with his and walking out.

Hours later, Finn is reenacting some play about the gods and I'm just watching from the bar. We both had drunk our share tonight. "You look incredible" Logan says coming to stand next to be dressed as Poseidon.

"And you're drunk" I state.

"So are you Ace" he says caressing my arm and I look at him. He disappeared into one of the many Grecian love bedrooms hours ago after the engagement announcement with a senior from Yale.

"Logan, stop" I say trying to move my arm, but he grabs it.

"Do you remember the night before I left for London, the way I made love to you like you were the only woman I wanted for the rest of my life" he says pulling me roughly to him wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Logan" I say.

"Answer me" he says hoarsely.

"Of course I do" I say looking into his eyes.

"The way we made each other know just how much we love each other, that no matter what happened, we will always be together" he say almost swinging us, like dancing.

"We were in love Logan" I say smiling at him.

"Then what changed, because every time I see you, every time I think of you, I feel that. I feel how you make me feel with one smile. One look that only I know the meaning of" he says softly and I nod. "Those months away from you were the hardest of my life Rory" he says and I nod.

"It wasn't a picnic here without Logan, god I missed you so much" I say honestly.

"Then I surprised you" he says touching my cheek softly like he used to and I smile.

"May fly or fruit fly Huntzberger" I laugh and don't realize that he backed us into a corner until I felt my back hit it.

"If you're a fruit fly, I'm a fruit fly Ace" he says and I smile.

"That was a long time ago" I say still looking at him.

"I want to go back to that night on the roof, where nothing mattered but us Ace. That it was you and me against the world" he says and I look down.

"We can't" I say hating him for making this hurt again.

"We can, all you have to do is want it" he says cupping my face.

"No, it's been too long" I tell him and he shakes his head.

"No, all you have to do is believe we can, and we can" he says leaning down and kissing me. I don't know if it's the alcohol in my system or him making me relive the memories but I find myself responding to the kiss. But it end quickly with him getting ripped away from him.

"Mate, I told you to stay the bloody hell away from her. You used the bloody alcohol to play with her head didn't you" Finn yells at him.

"Tell him Ace, tell him that you're confused and don't want to marry him. Tell him that there are still feelings for me there. Hell it's not even two years yet. Tell him" Logan says getting out of Colin's grasps and kneeling next to where I slide down the wall to the floor.

"Logan, I think it's time for you to start sobering up" Colin says and I cry. I knew this was a bad idea. Colin pulls Logan away and Fin knees down

"Maybe you were right, this was a bad idea. Let's get you upstairs and sleep it off" he says lifting me bridal style and carrying me out of the room.

It was hours later that I wondered back downstairs in my sweats to find Colin sitting at the bar.

"Hey" I say sitting next to him.

"What are you doing up?" he questions surprised to see me.

"Couldn't sleep" I say ordering a martini and he orders another scotch.

"I couldn't if I were you too" he states.

"You're lucky to have Steph, you two love each other" I say and he looks at me.

"Can I tell you something" he says and I nod. "It was because of you and Logan, that I told Steph how I felt" he says and I'm surprised. "The love the two of you had was like nothing we ever saw. The way you loved him unconditionally, we weren't used to it" he continues and I just listen to him. "I wanted that, I envied Logan for having someone like you. Someone that would always be there, someone that would be there, when you come home room from a rough day, someone that would lay with you and just be. Your relationship is something we all wanted" he adds.

"But you fought it every step of the way. Teased him for it and that hurt us" I tell him.

"Logan being the first one to fall in love, to be the first one to commit to someone was a reality shock to us all. It meant that we would have to also. That if he could take that leap, any of us could. But then when you turned him down, it broke all of us. If the two of you couldn't make it, what hope was there for us" he says and I close my eyes.

"Do you still have feeling for him?" he says and I look up at him.  
"What that's crazy, I'm with Finn" I state showing him my beautiful ring. He grabs my hand and places it on the bar.

"Rory, just because you're with someone doesn't mean that your heart isn't in another place. You can love one person because they seem to be everything you need, but when it comes down to it. There is only one person that can make you feel alive and that's the person that you should be with. The thrill of being with the person, the anticipation of what is to come next, the one person that will keep you on your toes everyday" he says looking at me.

"I need to go" I say getting up and kissing his cheek.

"Hey Colin" I say looking back at him and he turns to look at me.

"You need to talk to Steph, she needs to know that you still love her, the girl is crazy with emotions" I smile and he laughs.

"She's pregnant Gilmore, see I can beat Logan at something" he says and I'm shocked.


	14. Unforgivable and unforgettable

AN: Yes, i know I've been lacking in updates, but i was trying to find a route for this story. I hope you will all bare with me for this chapter, it will make sense when the next one is posted. like a Arc we must take

Ch 14

"Rory" Logan says walking into his office surprised to see me sitting in his chair behind his desk.

"We need to talk" I state and he walks to the desk and drop his briefcase there.

"Does Finn know you're here" he questions and I shake my head no.

"Rory, I know I was out of line at the party last week, but it's just something about you with Finn that kills me inside" he says sitting on the edge of the desk.

"When I found out you were getting married, with the note from Shira, I feel apart. I was at the darkest place inside me. It felt worse than losing the baby, because it was so final. I knew then you and I would never have the chance to fix what went wrong. To see if we really were meant to be together" I say twisting my ring on my left hand.

"You're engaged to one of my best friends and I have figure out how to look at you without wanting you, to look at him without hating him, I don't know if can do" he says and I look up at him.

"Finn's gone" I state and he's taken back. It's present on his face. "He left, I came home from work yesterday and he was waiting for me. He said that he was leaving and not to look for him. That he'll contact me when he's ready. He just walked away without giving me the option of going with him like he did" I tell him.

"Where did he go" he questions.

"I'm not sure. I called everywhere and I can't find him" I say shaking my head.

"So you came here" he asks still con fused and I nod.

"Like you said you're one of his best friends Logan, you know him better than I do. Colin is already crazy with prenatal care for Steph this morning that I didn't want to worry them just yet, but I came here, not as his fiancé, not as your ex girlfriend, but as a friend for your help to find him. I'm not sure where or what he's up too, but I'm scared. It's not like him to just leave and be so cold to me Logan. He tells me everything" I say controlling my urge to cry.

"Did you two fight, have argument" he questions pacing and trying to think.

"No, he's been quiet since the party" I tell him.

"Finn being quiet is something to worry about more than him leaving suddenly. Ace, he used to do this at Yale, he would just take off for a few days and then come back" he says and I nod. I do remember that.

"So you think I should just wait it out, wait for him with no questions about where he went" I question and he shrugs.

"If your relationship is as strong and committed as you think, he would have told you, I'm just saying so don't get mad. Normally Rosemary was the only one that knew, just in case she had a sudden urge to give in to him. Did you try her" He says and I lift his phone and call her cell.

"Hey its Rosemary, I'm currently busy with someone else. Leave a message and I'll call you back" the voicemail says.

"That's odd, it never goes straight to voicemail" he says.

"You think I don't know that, you think I'm not sitting here hating her right now because of the mere chance he's there. That he can run off with Rosemary without thinking about me" I yell and he looks at me.

"Rory, that means nothing. This is Finn we're talking about. Why would he spend so much time getting you to fall in love with him and then go to Rose? That's not him, if he loves you as he's told us repeatedly, then there's no way he would do that, why would he?" he says to me.

"For payback, to make me feel horrible for what happened at the party. To punish me for even being with you" I state.

"Ace, I love you but you need to stop watching those crazy nighttime soap operas" he laughs.

"Wait, what did you say?" I question.

"That I love you" he says looking at me.

"How can you, look at what you did to your life without me. How am I supposed to get over any of that? How am I supposed to stand here and know that you love me? I wanted that so much Logan for months, but nothing" I say standing up.

"You need to know that before you make the same mistake. I married Keira out of responsibility and we're divorced now because the baby isn't mine. I don't want you to make the mistake of marriage someone that your heart doesn't belong to" he says and I laugh.

"I do love Finn Logan. I do want to spend the rest of my life with him, if he needs space I'll give him that" I state.

"Why do you love him, maybe it's something I don't see" he states sitting down in his chair.

"When I'm with Finn, it's like I don't have to be perfect. I don't have to show people that I can be society Rory, or stars hollow Rory or New York Rory. I can just be me. He doesn't judge when I do something stupid. He accepts that I need to function in more than one world. And I accept him when he's being Finn. When he goes crazy in a bar or comes up with these crazy schemes of his, because that's who he is" I state.

"I didn't fit in did I" he says looking at his tie.

"You will always be the man that showed me that there was more in the world that what I saw. You will be the one that I took a chance on and it opened my eyes to world around me. Being with you Logan, was incredible and I would not change a thing. Even with all the fighting and breaking up, it was still everything to me. But I'm not prepared to do it again. But, we're not talking about us, we need to find Finn" I say and he lifts the phone calling Colin.

Half hour later we're all in Finn's apartment looking for clues as to where he is. Steph and I begin in the bedroom and she bursts out laughing at the painting.

"Well that's something Logan never got" she laughs.

"There were quite a few things that Logan didn't get Steph" I smirk as the boys walk in. Logan glances up and then at me.

"You know what, I don't want to know" he shakes his head.

"We found this" Colin says adding me a pencil shadowing of the pad from the den.

"Why would he go to Australia and not tell anyone, especially me?" I question sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Do you think it could be something with his family?" Steph questions as she sits down next to me and rubbing my back.

"If it is, it seems he doesn't want any of us there including me" I state standing up and pulling off my engagement ring and placing it on the night table.

"Ace, think about what you're doing, before you regret it" Logan says and I laugh.

"That's quite comical coming from you" I laugh walking out.

"Rory, wait" he yells and stop as I hit the hallway by the elevator.

"Rory, there has to be a logical reason why he didn't call you, don't give up something because of one mistake he made. You gave me so many chances to prove myself to you, maybe Finn needs one now. Give him time and he'll come home. Then talk, give him one of those Gilmore Lectures and he's realize what an ass he was" he says and shake my head.

"Logan, I learned one thing from you, little mistakes are common, but huge ones like this are most likely unforgivable and unforgettable" I state as the doors of the elevator close.


	15. The truth finally

An: Okay, so here is the chapter we needed to explain a few things, so read and review. I don't own gilmore girls!

Ch 15

"Rory, you need to see a doctor" Steph says as I'm lying in bed.

"No" I state. It's been a month since Finn disappeared and no one has heard from him. The boys tried to call him and got the voicemail. They flew down there last week and tried to bring him back but he wasn't there. They gave up and came home with no answers Rosemary was off in Paris with John Luke, a French painter she met in Soho and refused to let anyone tell her not to go. She came home a walk after complaining that she will never date a painter again.

"You're stubborn, do you know that. My wedding is in two weeks and you're sick. Finn is still refusing to come back and I'm really starting to hate you both right now" she states getting up and walking out of the room. I shake my head and close my eyes.

Steph POV

"Is she getting up" Logan questions and I shake my head no.

"She's being stubborn" Colin adds and I nod.

"What did Lorelai say" I question knowing Logan called her.

"That this is normal. She was worse than this when we broke up and give her some space" he states.

"But that doesn't explain her being sick, throwing up, not eating anything" I say and grab Rory's phone. "Paris, it's Steph, I need your help" I explain what was going on and she says she's on her way.

"You called Gellar" Logan smirks.

"Gilmore is going to kill you for that" Colin laughs.

"I don't care, something is wrong with her and if she refuses to go to the doctor, I'm getting one to come here, whether she likes it or not, we will find out what is wrong with her and then I'll stick Paris and Finn to kick is Aussie ass" I smirk sitting down next to Colin and they stare at me.

"I really think you're spending too much time with Ace" Logan laughs sitting down and we all wait for Paris.

"Where is she" Paris demands walking into the apartment two hours later. We all point to the bedroom and she head there slamming the door. We can hear them yelling at one another and then Rory crying. I grab Logan's arm to make him stay. She doesn't need him there. She needs to talk to Paris.

"Steph" Paris says and I get up and follow her inside.

"I'm pregnant" Rory says as I walk in and I look at her.

"I'm going to kill Finn" I state hugging her.

"Just find him, I need him Steph" she cries and I nod. She finally falls asleep and we head out to the boys.

"Well, we now know why she's sick" I state walking out to the boys. They look up from the TV and Paris heads to the kitchen.

"She's pregnant" Paris says bluntly and I thought Logan was going to choke on the scotch the boys found.

"Can I kill him now" he questions. He's been taking Finn leaving at heart because he's hurting Rory and that's something he can't stand.

"No, but we do need to find him" I say walking to her phone again and dialing the Morgan's house in Australia.

"Nana, its Steph Vanderbilt, is Finn there" I state and she questions why I need to know.

"Because Rory needs him" I say and she goes quiet before telling me that he's there and to hold on.

"Steph" he says quietly and he doesn't sound good.

"Finn, what is going on, we're all worried sick. Rory hasn't left bed in two weeks, she needs you..she's sick and she needs you" I state and he's quiet.

"Is she okay" he says worried.

"No, she's not" I tell him, "She really needs you right now" I add.

"Steph, I can't be there, I…I just can't leave right now" he says and now I'm worried.

"Finn, tell me what's going on, tell me if you even want to be with her, because she's afraid, petrified that you don't want to be with her because of the way you left. She's scared Finn and she has every right to be, right now" I say looking at Colin. It's not my news to tell, she has to tell him.

"My mom's dying Steph, she's not going to make the weekend the doctors say. I…god…I just…" he says breaking down and I hand the phone to Colin. He talks for a few minutes as we watch Rory get up and walk out.

"Give me that phone" she states evilly and we all look at her. I hand her the phone and we all look at her.

**Rory POV**

"You have some nerve to leave me like this Morgan, I hate you for this, why can't you be here and you better be honest or god help me I will keep this child far away from you" I state he's quiet.

"Love, are you…" he says stunned and quiet.

"Three months you ass" I state.

"Rory, Mom's not going to make it much longer. God, kitten I want to be there with you so much, I'm such an ass for leaving like I did. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. I love you Rory, I really do. Please, please don't think for one minute that I don't" he says and I look around at the room before hanging up. I walk into my room and grab a suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Colin questions.

"Where I need to be, I need to stop at Finn's and get his suit and stuff he'll need, then I'm off to the airport" I state taking my black dress out and pants.

"Rory, you should see a doctor first" Paris says.

"Already did, we're fine and I'm 14 weeks" I state grabbing shoes.

"We're going with you" Logan says.

"No. I need to do this, he doesn't need all of us crowding him right now, just get prepared to come meet me in few days" I state.

"Then you're taking the jet, that way you don't have to wait for a flight" he says opening his cell up.

"That would be appreciate, thank you" I say looking at him. He kisses my temple

"You go and bring Finn back before I fly out there and beat the Australian to the ground" he jokes before walking into the living room.

I finish packing with Steph and Paris before heading to Finn's. I grab his suit that he left and the envelope that he told me to grab if anything happened to Ella. I place my engagement ring back on before leaving for the airport.

18 hours later, I arrive in Australia and head to Nana's house. It's dark, it's early close to 6 am here. I knock and wait for the door to open. Someone finally does and the opens wide and the person who answered it were shocked to see me.

"Rory" Nana says and I nod stepping through the door and she closes it.


	16. Facing and fixing

AN: So my readers are not reviewing so I'm going to wrap this story up in the next few chapters. i don't own gilmore girls.

Ch 16

"What are you doing here" she questions pouring some hot tea for me.

"I need to see Finn, I need to be here" I tell her.

"He told me what he did leaving like that, he regrets it, but he didn't know what else to do" she tells me.

"He could have told me that would be a start, I would have been on the plane next to him, hell, he asked me to marry him and then he leaves" I say and she looks at me.

"It seems my grandson has left out some information" she says looking at my ring.

"That's his mother's. The original ring that my son gave her, it's has been in our family for centuries. I wore it until the day Finn asked for it for Ella. It seems Finn does want to repeat history" she says hugging me.

"He's upstairs, probably fell asleep in the arm chair next to Ella again, if not he's in the third room on the left" she says and I nod. I walk upstairs after removing my shoes. I try Ella's room first and I'm surprised to see her alone, but awake.

"Oh Rory come here darling" she says and I smile but obey. "My son is an idiot" she says and I laugh. "Come sit next to me" she says and I do. "Long flight" she questions as I nod.

"I can never sleep in the planes" I say and she nods.

"I was the same way, but I want to talk to you" she says and I look at her.

"Finn told me about the baby, my dear and when it seems he doesn't care, he does. He was so angry at himself for leaving and causing you pain. But mostly not being there when you found out about the baby, he should have been and he knows that. But, he can't be in two places. His love and heart have always been with you, while part of it is dying here with me" she says and I know I have tears in my eyes.

"He should have told me, I would have come with him. Job or no job" I say and she smiles.

"Yes, you're right, he should have, but he's Finn. He told you that he has a hard time expressing his need for another, or when it comes to me" she says and I nod.

"I love him so much that I felt myself breaking inside when he didn't return" I tell her.

"He loves you too" she says as I yawn again.

"Lay down my dear, he'll be here shortly" she says and I feel myself closing my eyes as she watching me.

Finn POV

"Mama, I bring food" I say walking in and stopping.

"She's arrived about three hours ago" Mama says no louder than a whisper.

"She's here" I say stunned. I place the tray on the bed table walk around to Rory, who's asleep. I kneel down and see her with her hand lightly on her stomach, the baby, our baby.

"She's here" I repeat itching to touch her.

"Did you really think she would stay away" Mama says and I look at her.

"I didn't know anything after she hung up on me" I tell her as Rory mumbles something.

"Bring her to your room and hold her. She needs you more than I do now son. She's where your heart is; its right" Mom says and I nod. I carefully lift her up and carry her out of the room into my room down the hall.

"Hi" she says softly as I kneel beside her again.

"Hey kitten" I say brushing some hair behind her ear. She just smiles at me.

"How are you" I question. She smirks and lifts up her shirt showing me her flat stomach.

"We're both fine, but we need to be with daddy, he needed us" she says and I know I'm ready to cry.

"That he did kitten" I say kissing her stomach and looking up at her.

"I'm sorry" I say as the tears are starting.

"Shush" she says touching my face and lean down hugging her. I climb over her and lay there, letting her hold me as all the emotions and tears come up. She just laid there holding me and I knew this woman was for me. She falls asleep and I pull out my phone making a quick call.

_________________________________________________________

Hours after sleeping next to her, sleeping for the first time in a month, I woke up to see her smiling at me. "Marry me" I say and she shows me her ring. I take her hand and kiss it.

"I already promised you that" she says.

"No, marry me today. I don't want to spend another day without you" I say and she sits up.

"Do you mean that" she says biting her lip.

"We can get married here, on the beach like you wanted, Mama can watch from the window. It's what we wanted" I say and she smiles at me brighter than I knew possible.

"I need 9 hours" she says jump up and I grab her hand.

"I'll take that as a yes, but I want to say good morning first" I smirk and she wraps her arms around my neck. "Good morning" she says kissing me softly.

"I love you" I say cupping her face and kissing her more passionately before laying her under me. We hold on to each other like tomorrow will never come, I missed her.

"Wait" I say looking at her with her clothes on and she looks at me. "Is this okay, can we do this" I question just now remembering about the baby.

"Pregnant woman have sex all the time Finn" she laughs and kiss her stomach.

"Daddy loves you too" I say and she runs her finger throw my hair. We made love there and it was the best feeling I had in my life.

I walk into Mama's room surprised to see her sitting up. "Are you okay" I question smiling.

"Are you smiling" she questions and I nod.

"I need to know if you can sit up like this later on the balcony" I ask her and all she does is smile at me.

"You, my boy are full of surprises and I don't care how much it hurts. I want to be on the beach watching you. I want to be there to watch you marry the woman of your dreams" she says crying.

"Mama, the doctor said to stay in bed" I remind her.

"Finn, I don't care what the doctor said, I will see my only son get married and I don't care what you all say. I'm dying anyways Finn. Give me this. I'm going to miss your child being born, at least I can have this" she cries and I nod. I can't take this away from her. If she wants this, then she will have it.

"Where is Rory" she questions.

"She was meeting Cassie and Eve in town, she does need a dress after all" I smile.

"She does" she smiles. I stay awhile until my phone rings. I laugh and head downstairs for her surprise.

"You know she's been calling us all morning" Steph laughs walking in followed by Lorelai and Rosemary.

"You know she's lucky to have you" Lorelai says hugging me.

"I'm the lucky one, Lorelai" I state as the boys walk in.

"Man, you have one understanding woman in Gilmore" Colin laughs as we man hug.

"She really does love you Finn, I'm sorry for not seeing it earlier man" Logan states apologizing.

"Its fine mate, if it wasn't for you screwing up, I would have never had a chance, so thanks" I smirk and he laughs.

"Can someone help" we here Rory yell from outside and I walk out.

"Go shopping crazy" I smirk see the three of them trying to unload the two cars.

"Something like that, but it's your entire fault for wanting to get married in 10 hours" she laughs.

"Need some help Ace" Logan says walking out with Colin and she screams. Running to them and hugging them both as I laugh and help Cassie with the bags.

"What are you doing here" she questions.

"You really think we would miss this" Colin states.

"You did this" she says accusing me and I nod kissing her forehead as I walk pass.

"Finn, I can't believe you called the boys" she says following me before screaming again see the girls and Lorelai in the living room.

"Kitten, the yelling please" I scold her.

"Sorry Finny" she smiles hugging her mom.

"Now let's go see what you got kid, we going limited time" Lorelai laughs pulling her upstairs followed by all the girls.


	17. The waves are a sign

AN: Everything is written and getting grammar checked now. They would be updated once done. Hope you all enjoyed the story

Ch 17

"You ready for this" Colin questions, we're all out on the deck waiting for the girls.

"I don't know" I say looking out to the ocean, its calm almost too calm.

"You know, I always thought a clam ocean, meant good things son" Dad says tapping my shoulder. We're all dressed in suits, but with sandals are no shoes since the wedding is in the sand.

"I believed that it was the calm before the storm" I say.

"What storm Finn, you have beautiful girl inside that loves you, a child that is going to be coming into this world that you will love more than you can possibility image. You're here in Australia, where's the storm" he questions.

"I just…something just feels off" I say.

"I don't think Ace would like to hear that" Logan adds walking towards us with a note.

"From the bride" he smiles handing it to me. I walk to the edge of the deck where we sat that night when I knew she was the one.

"_Do you see the ocean Finn, the calmness it's almost scary, like the calm before the storm. Just know that whatever storm is brewing off the horizon, you have me cemented to your side, for every day for the rest of our lives. No tornado, hurricane, typhoon or earthquake can destroy what we have. Look into the sunlight Finn and see the future that is waiting for us. We'll take those steps together today to become one and I love you"_

I turn and look up at the room where they are getting ready and see her still in her robe and she smiles at me before turning away.

"She's unique that one and she understand you better than you think Finn" Nana says walking out in her coral dress.

"Perfect for me Nana" I say and she nods.

"I need to go get your mother" Dad says disappearing into the house.

"Man, you're the first one to get married, how does it feel" Colin questions as we begin to walk to the podium where the priest is.

"Nerve racking actually" I state. I look around and see only those closest to us. The Gilmores and the Haydens flew down earlier and arrived about an hour ago. Luke is there and he still scares me. The gang is there and my family.

"Nervous kid" Chris questions and I nod.

"She loves you, she wouldn't be here if she didn't" he says shaking my hand.

"I know" I say as I spot Dad bringing Mom out and she looks beautiful. The shade of pink, the girls picked is perfect on her. Dad helps her into the rocking chair that we brought out earlier. Jack lays a blanket on her and she would fight death himself to be out here. She smiles at me and I know she approves. I watch as Eve and Cassie come walking out of the house with Chelsea in Cassie's arms all dressed in light blue almost a sea blue color dresses, Chelsea has a white dress with a blue head band that matches Cassie's. They take their seats in the front row across from Lorelai and Luke. Steph and Rose walk out in similar blue dresses almost a shade darker and walk to the front opposite me and the guys. It was then I looked up and see Rory with Chris on the deck that I felt my heart stop. That I couldn't breathe as they walked to me. She's beautiful walking with her father to the podium. I see that she throw out that whole wear a veil thing and went with my mother tiara. That means so much to me. As she approaches I can see the dress is full embroidered Lace with metallic Accents, some crystal Beading and sequins. It's a sweetheart top with thin spaghetti straps. It's slim on her petite form but not too tight. It's perfect.

"Hi" she mouths and I smile.

"I love you" I mouth back and she smiles. Chris hands her off to me and we approach the priest. Everything is going smoothly until he gets to the Does anyone object to this union and I think everyone looks at Logan including us.

"Nope, I'm not saying anything, and risk getting decapitated by the bride, continue" he smirks and Rory laughs.

"Do I want to know love" I look at her.

"Nothing to worry about Finny" she winks at me. We exchange vows and rings and I kiss her to seal the deal and everyone applauses. We are congratulated by everyone and move inside for the dinner and reception that Nana set for us.

"Are you happy" she questions as we dance on the patio where the DJ was set up for our first dance. We already ate and everyone seems to be having a good time. Chelsea actually sat up for the first time alone at ten minutes ago.

"Extremely" I lean down kissing her.

"Was it everything you wanted" I question.

"It was perfect Finn, I never wanted a big lavish wedding, this is exactly what I wanted Finn" she smiles at me.

"Finn" Jack yells and I turn just in time to see Dad huddled around Mom. We rush over there and I squeeze Rory's hand.

"I'm bringing her upstairs, call the doctor" dad says lifting Mom up and I look at Rory.

"Go" she says and kiss her forehead before running after Dad.


	18. Speaking from the heart

An: Two more chapters to go!!

Ch 18

The days have been a blur for us all. Ella passed away two days after the wedding and we're getting ready for the burial now. We had to make the arrangements back in the states at the family vault in Hartford and it's been a hard struggle with Finn. He's closing himself off from everyone. He's been locked in his childhood room for the last three days. The boys can't get him out and he only lets me in feed him and to sleep.

"Hey" I say walking in and seeing him half dressed. Pants are on which is a good sign, but unbuttoned and no shirt. He looks like a little child so unsure about himself.

"I don't know if I can do this" he says turning to me and I see his eyes broken. The unshaved face from a week and a half of not shaving and I walk to him. He wraps his arms around me and I hold him.

"I can't tell you what feel today Finn, I can't tell you that I completely understand what you're going through either, but I do know that you're mother loved you more than anything this world. You gave her the chance to see her only son get married like she did, you gave her the precious memory of knowing that you're going to be father and she loved that more than anything. She wouldn't want you to be like this, I know that it's hard, but we all need you. I need you; our child needs its daddy. You're family needs you, but most of all you need all of us" I say looking up at him.

"I love you" he says leaning down and kissing me softly. "And I love you too" he says kneeling down and kissing my stomach through the black dress I have on.

"No one is expecting you to be anything but what you are today. If you want to grieve then you do, if you want to cry then cry Finn" I say playing with his messy untidy hair.

"I'll be down soon, I promise" he says standing up. "I'll be waiting" I smile at him and head out.

"How is he" Colin questions as I walk down the stairs. Steph and Colin must have just arrived.

"Not good guys, he's going to need all of us" I say hugging him.

"How are you holding up" she questions.

"I'm not throwing up so that's a plus" I joke and they smile knowing my morning sickness as been horrible with the international flight and time change. "He'll be down in a few, I'm hoping he shaves, but that would be a lot to ask right now" I say walking with them into the dining room that Cassie and I had rearranged for afterwards, simple buffet lunch for the family.

"Hey" I state seeing Finn Sr. standing in the center of the room.

"You know she always loved this room, her and girls used to push the table just like that and do thee crazy dances for me and the boys. It was part of who she was. She really missed Evan and now she's with him" he says looking at me.

"That's so like Ella wasn't it" I say smiling.

"She would have loved watching that little one grow like Chelsea" he says and place my hand on my stomach.

"Between you and me, I think if Finn has anything to do with it, this one will be exactly like her" I joke.

"But what if she's like you, that would be something" I hear Finn say and we all turn to see him freshly shaved and looking every part of the devoted son he is.

"A little I suppose" I smile at him.

"It's time we get going" he says extending his hand to me and I take it. We walk out to the waiting limo and head to the church.

We enter the church and the white casket in there center stage with flowers everywhere and pictures lining both sides of the church. I look around and see all of Finn's family and friends here. They are here to support him, give him a shoulder if he needs it. He squeezes my hand and I look up. "I need you" he mouths and I take the first step almost pulling him to the front with me. He couldn't do it alone. We sit down front row and the priest begins the eulogy. Cassie goes up first, she talks about Ella like she was not only her mother but best friend. Throughout it, I glanced back at Mom and she winks at me. It's like mirror image to our relationship how Cassie is speaking. She is my best friend, my mom and I owe everything to her. Eve goes up next and tells a story of being left alone after Finn and Cassie went to school and how she used to envy them, but realized that being the baby of the family wasn't so bad. She got to spend the most time alone with Ella, pretending she was an only child and loving the crazy dances they used to do or just walking on the beach. Everyone laughed, they cried and Finn was smirking at his sister. I glance at Finn and it's his turn. He kisses my head and stands up.

"I spend most of my years away from my mother, between boarding schools and college. She always wanted more for me and made sure that I had everything I needed and wanted. I was her baby boy no matter how old I was. She was the one that I turned to for advice, the one person who understood better than I understood myself. When Evan died, it destroyed the person I used to be. I felt like it was my fault and I didn't deserve to be standing here. That's when I started to spiral out of control. The drinking, the partying, the whole I don't care about anything attitude I created to block out love. To block out the one thing I didn't deserve. It was my mother and grandmother flew across the globe to Amsterdam to have an intervention with me. Nana went crazy with making sure my hygiene was right and fixing everything that was dirty or just needed to be thrown out. She does that cleans up after our messes. Mom sat me down alone and made me realize that I can't hide anymore, that Evan would have never wanted me to destroy my own life, that I had more to live for and that she refused to lose another son. I started to see the world again like I used to. Friends that never leave your side no matter what you do including falling in love with their ex. (I glance at Logan who's shaking his head) and allowing someone close to me again. My mother was the first person to know that I was in love just in the way I spoke about Rory. She told me years ago, that I needed to be honest not only to myself but with her. I never expected her to feel the same. When we visited, mom told me that she's the one. That she looks at me like she will always look at my dad. That she will always be by my side and love me no matter what. That's something coming from her considering the odd relationship my parents had. I love my mother and I will never be more grateful to her for opening my eyes" he tells everyone and I know I'm crying and I can beat the room is too. I glance at Finn who's staring at me and blow him a kiss.

We proceed to the cemetery and I see they have the spot next to Evan. That is Finn's younger brother and Eve's twin. He died in a car accident when Finn was in high school. Finn was driving the car when they were slammed into on the highway and the car was pushed off the overpass into the small lake. He's lucky to be alive himself. They were both airlifted to the hospital and had intensive surgery. Evan slipped into a coma that he woke up from two weeks after, but began to have seizures. There was an abnormality in his brain that doctors were unaware of. He died three months later. It torn the family apart and Finn spiraled into partying and not caring about anything. He thought that it was his fault for the longest time. The doctors told them that Evan must have had it growing for some time and the accident only made them aware of it. Finn tightens his grip on my hand as Ella is laid to rest next to her son. We all just stand there in personal thought and I see Finn Sr. and girls walk back to the limo.

"I know that it wasn't my fault, but it felt like that" he says softly.

"He knows Finn" I say in a whisper.

"He would have loved you, just like Mama did" he says looking at me through the dark glasses he has on.

"If he was anything like you, the feeling would have been mutual" I smile at him.

"I'm going to need you to get through this love, it's going to be hard and I'm going to lash out" he says.

"Finn, I'm here no matter what, I will keep you grounded if that's what you need, but I will be next to you if you need to fly" I say rubbing his arm. He only nods before lifting the Blue violets from next to the seat and laying them on Evan's grave. He extends his hand and I take it before joining the rest of the family.

"That was some speech Morgan" Colin says as we're trying to get food at the house after burying Ella.

"I meant every word mate" he states.

"We know you do man, they both would have been proud of you" Logan says as I walk up to them.

"I need food" I say and they look at me.

"Love, I just gave you a plate, you can't be done already" Finn says.

"Hello eating for two here" I state taking the plate in his hands and adding more the noodles with vegetables and chicken in it. I don't know what it is but it's good.

"What was the reason beforehand Gilmore" Colin laughs and I look at him.

"You were at the wedding, right. You do know I'm not a Gilmore anymore McCrea" I say letting the comment slide.

"You'll always be Gilmore or Reporter girl so get used it" he laughs.

"Plus I've seen you finish off two pies of pizza in one sitting Ace, and those are vegetables you know" Logan laughs pointing at my plate.

"So" I state.

"You're a Gilmore you don't eat, what is that, you call them is?" he questions.

"Yucky green stuff" Finn adds fixing a new plate.

"Right and you're finishing them off like you love them or they made of chocolate" he adds smirking at me.

"They're being mean" I complain almost playfully whining to Finn who laughs. We all stop and look at him. He hasn't laughed since the wedding.

"Kitten, it is quite odd that you're eating that" he smiles.

"Well blame your child for not letting me have the good stuff, but if I eat that, it'll all just come back up and I doubt you want to be getting up at 3am with me again" I counter and he shakes his head.

"I love you" he says kissing my temple and walking away with the boys to the study. I smile at him as Mom walks up to me.

"You look happy, aren't you supposed to be consoling your grieving husband kid" she questions me.

"I think he'll be just fine Mom" I say as we hear them all yelling for the game in the study.


	19. Twists and Turns in life

An: I know it's been a while and there is no excuse, but i'm finishing this story. So enjoy! I don't Gilmore Girls

Ch 19

"Sorry" I say looking up to see Finn standing at the door.

"Why didn't you wake me love?" he questions helping me off the floor. I hate throwing up and all this kid wants to me to do is kiss the toilet daily.

"You've had a tough few days Finn, it's just my stomach. I can seem to hold anything down" I say as he gives me the glass of water he had ready.

"Love, you're my wife. I don't bloody care if I haven't slept in days; if you're sick wake me the bloody hell up. I'm part of this too Rory. Morning sickness, night sickness…is there any time you're not sick. Is that healthy? We should call the doctor" he says looking at me and walking into the bedroom. It feels weird being back in New York. After the funeral, we all headed back to Australia. Finn needed time to heal, to be close to his mother. It was short lived when Nana scolded us for not properly taking care of the baby and made us come home. She stated that we needed to have our lives back. That Finn needed to stop being so pissy before Ella came back and haunted him for being a quack. That got us back to New York three weeks ago. He still not the same, but he is getting better. Spending time with the boys, with me and hell he even took Steph and Rose shopping for shoes, while I was at work! He claims he was bored and I yelled that if he was so damn bored that he could go back to work. That's exactly what he did. Finn Sr. put him back to work this week. It's been long days and working at night, but it's good for him. The old Finn is coming back to us.

"Doctor Ronson said that you need to come in today" Finn says coming back in as I finally got settled in bed.

"I was anyways, it's the ultrasound" I tell him and he looks at me.

"Did you tell me?" He questions like he forgot and I nod.

"It's on your blackberry, the calendar and the post it's around the apartment" I remind him. I always leave him post it's around for reminders, the boy has no memory.

"So we get to see this little one finally" he says coming over and kissing my stomach. The little bump only visible when I'm wearing something tight like my current tank and pajama pants.

"We should be able to find out what it is" I smile at my husband who is rubbing my stomach softly. It calms the baby down. It knows when Finn is close.

"We could start on the nursery" I say happily and he laughs.

"That's really bothering you isn't it love, the empty space, the white walls" he smirks.

"Um…yeah" I say as he slowly caresses my sides and it's not about the baby now.

"You know that I was thinking" he says and kisses my arms as he carefully moves up my body. My hormones are all over the place now. My sensations are easily triggered by the slightest touch. He uses that to his advance.

"About" I almost moan as he kisses my neck as his hands are traveling up and down my side.

"How sexy you are, being pregnant" he whispers and I whimper. It's like he was talking dirty, but not. "You're glowing like nothing in this world is better than you carrying our child love" he says leaving open mouth kisses on my shoulder.

"Finn" I moan and he smirks.

"Yes love" he questions and I pull he face to me and kiss him passionately.

"Did I tell you how much I love your hormones" he says breathless as we lay tangled in one another. "A few times" I giggle. "I thought out sex life before was crazy, but damn love, how many bloody times did you orgasm" he smirks looking at me.

"Not enough it seems" I say and he groans.

"You trying to kill me? I need recoup time love" he laughs.

"But Finny" I whine climbing over him.

"Go take a cold shower love" he says as the phone rings.

"Join me" I ask seductively as I get up.

"Love" he warns me and I laugh. We spent the better part of the early morning having sex.

"Fine fine" I say heading into the bathroom.

"That was Logan" Finn says as I sit at the island for breakfast.

"And" I question still not forgiving him for getting Finn so shitfaced two weeks ago that I was sitting in the ER as he got his stomach pumped.

"He wants to know what he can do to get you to forgive him love" he questions and I eat my eggs. "Love, you know that he wasn't alone in that act. That Colin and Robert had a hand in it too" he reminds me.

"Hence the reason why they are all on my shit list" I state continuing to eat.

"You were talking to Colin yesterday" he says sitting with me.

"Planning Steph's baby shower, that's completely different Finn. Steph is one of my best friends, it's not her fault that Colin is an ass" I tell him as he fills my glass with more juice. The absence of coffee as created the need for strawberry mango juice. Finn has taken to buying gallons of the stuff from the farmer's market. The guy who sells it laughs when he walks in every Saturday morning.

"And what about Rose love, she's dating Logan. This distance is going to interfering with the upcoming events" he tells me.

"Oh" I say and he nods.

"No not that, feel" I say grabbing his hand and placing it on my stomach.

"I don't feel anything love" he says.

"Just wait" I say as I feel the baby move.

"Still nothing love" he tells me. "Huh" I say and he looks at me weird.

"The baby was moving" I tell him. "Really" he says places two hands on my stomach.

"Still nothing love, maybe I just can't feel it yet" he says a little upset.

"Maybe" I smile before leaning up and kissing him. We finish breakfast and head out for the doctors.

*********************

"You got to be kidding me" I state angrier as I see Logan outside the OBGYN office. "If this is your way of trying to get in on my good side, you're seriously mistaken Huntzberger. Showing up here like this is not only going to make me furious, but I'm so pissed at Rose that she would even consider this to me a smart thing" I snap at him and he looks at me.

"Rose thinks she's pregnant and threw me out of the office" he says still stunned by the information.

"What mate, that's bloody great" Finn says celebrating too early.

"She can't be" I state and the two look at me.

"Well she thinks she is" Logan says like I didn't hear him the first time.

"No, that's not what I mean. She can't be. She hasn't told you has she" I state angrier now at Rose for doing this.

"What are you talking about love" Finn questions as I shake my head.

"You need to tell Rose that she can't have this baby if she is. It's not going to be all happy and loving if she follows through on this Logan" I tell him and he shakes my head.

"So you can go off marry my best friend. Get knocked up with his kid, but when I want some sort of happy ending I can't. That's one way of being a hypocrite Rory" he snaps at me.

"If you love Rosemary like you say you do, and then adopt. Or lose her" I state pushing past them into the office.

"What the hell were you thinking" I scream at Rosemary. "How the hell could you do this to him" I continue as she looks surprised at me. "Don't you think he deserves to know that he can not only lose you but the baby if you do this? I thought you were being careful, that you were going to be honest with him" I yell as Finn pulls me back.

"Love, calm down. It's not good for you or the baby" he says and I look at him.

"Neither is having friends that are stupid enough to risk their own lives for being selfish" I state walking away to sign in.

Finn POV

"What was that" Logan questions looking at Rory.

"She's right" Rosemary says and we look at her.

"About what" I question.

"Me getting pregnant. I should have known better, but she and Steph are so happy" she says.

"So you are" Logan says as it sinks in. She only nods and he hugs her. "I love you" he says and I look back at Rory who is emerged in a book.

"Why is she furious at you then" I question.

"I have what they call Hypocoagulation. It's when your body forms unnecessary blood clots. Going through this pregnancy can cause severe problems during the birth, where I could die. Rory and Steph knew this in Yale. When Cooper and I got pregnant. They were there for me when the doctor said that in order to save my life; I would have to risk the life of the child. When the ultrasound came back that it was an ectopic pregnancy, the decision was easier. It's not the same now" she says looking at Logan.

"Finn" Rory calls and I look back. The nurse is there waiting for us.

"Go, she needs you. We'll talk later Finn. Just tell her I know she's coming from a good place" Rose says kissing my cheek.

"We should talk" she says and Logan nods.

"She told you" is what Rory says as we enter the ultrasound room.

"Why didn't you tell me" I question her.

"Not my place. We promised, plus she should have told him earlier" she says.

"Not you're place, I'm your husband love, damn it I had the right to know" I state and she shakes my head.

"You do realize that we're here to see our child not to discuss Rosemary" she snaps and I look at her.

"Don't you think I know that, but they are two my oldest friends who are now facing the biggest challenge in their lives" I almost yell.

"Is their problems more important because if they are get out" she sneers.

"Of course not love" I say reaching for her hand.

"Well it sure as hell seems like it" she spats.

"Rory, stop. This is crazy talk. I love you. I love this child, we're what matters the most to me. You're my life" I say sitting next to her and she looks at me.

"I hate that she's hurting him. I hate that she didn't tell him. He doesn't deserve this, not after everything we already put him through Finn. I want Logan to be happy, he deserves to be a father but not like this. We can lose her Finn. What was she thinking" she almost tears up.

"Love, I know and you're heart is in the right place even Rosie said it. Maybe it won't be that bad, maybe they can help her. I bet there are conditions like this all the time and the women are fine. We just have to be hopeful. You need to try to support her. But right now let's just figure out if that mental health room should be blue or pink" I smirk kissing her forehead.

"I hear that green is the new pink" she jokes and I laugh. We'll be okay.


	20. The End

AN: this is the last chapter and i want to thank everyon who has reviewed and left comments. Unsure what is next for me. So many stories that I have floating around in my head. Love to hear some suggestions.

Ch 20

"Evan Bradley Morgan get over here" I yell.

"What mama" he says walking over innocently.

"We have to meet everyone in a half hour and you look like you have been rolling in mud pies" I state clearly upset at him.

"Love you know getting upset is not good for you or the twins" Finn says walking up.

"Ugh not you too, what the hell have you been doing" I scolded my husband of 8 years. We had Evan Bradley first; our little boy who Finn consistently says acts exactly like his brother. He just turned 8.

"They were playing with the quads mommy" Ella says and I look at Finn.

"Tattle tale" Evan mumbles.

"No, your sister is just helping mommy by watching the two of you. Now march up those steps and get cleaned up now the both of you" I yell at Evan and Finn.

"Sorry" they both mumble but head up.

"Never get married kid" I say to Ella who is a spitting image of Mom. She's 5 and so smart.

"Don't worry mommy, Grams says that no man is worth this" she says picking up her book and sitting on the porch swing. My mother and her views on men. I just shake my head.

"Hey Gilmore" Colin states as we enter the park. It's a private land behind Logan's Hartford house about 8 miles out. It also where Rosemary buried. The park connects to the back of the Hartford cemetery where all the family burial sites are.

"Sorry we're late, blame the boys" I state hugging him.

"Haven't you dropped those kids yet Ace" Logan laughs.

"No, trust me I want these two out more than anyone" I say carefully sitting down on the bench.

"Where's Adam" I question him and he points to soccer flied where Evan ran off to.

"He looks so much like her" I smile. Adam may look like Rosemary, but he is all his father.

"I know" Logan says and I squeeze his hand.

"Not hitting on my wife are you mate" Finn laughs coming up with Ella.

"Well don't you look pretty" Logan smirks as my husband has a pink boa on his neck.

"Ella says its matches my eyes" Finn says and Ella shakes her head.

"He's delusional" she says and Colin and Logan look at me.

"Delusional at 5" Colin questions.

"She gets that from you Ace" Logan laughs.

"They are taken to reading the dictionary when Ella gets stuck on a word in her books" Finn says sitting behind me and rubbing my shoulders.

"But she is right, you're delusional" I joke.

"But you still married him" Steph says walking over with Jasper and Joshua; they are 8, twins and Jaclyn who is one on her hip. They spot the boys on the field and take off.

"I know, it was the accent, I tell you" I joke and Finn kisses my shoulder.

"I was going to walk over, want some help up preggers" Steph questions handing Colin Jackie and I smile. There is a path that connects the park to the cemetery. We usually walk over alone. It's what we have been doing for the last 7 years.

"I swear this is the last time" I say and they all laugh.

"You said that after Evan and Ella" Logan reminds me and I stick my tongue out before walking with Steph.

"Hey Rose" we say reaching the tombstone.

"It's been another year and as you can see RG is going to pop more kids out. I swear Finn's like the energizer bunny" Steph jokes.

"Not my fault at all I assure you" I add and we laugh. "Logan is doing well; he's such a great dad Rosie. He loves Adam so much. It's the one gift that gave him that will always make him happy" I say wiping a tear away.

"I still think you're foolish for sacrificing yourself like that" Steph says and we squeeze each other's hands.

"I warned you in Australia not to fall for him. That he will make your heart expand and you will lose yourself within it, but of course you didn't listen" I say looking back to see the boys and kids coming closer.

"He met someone Rose and I know he'll tell you about her, but we like her. She's good for him. Checks is ego, refuses to let him control her and she adores Adam. Her name is Kylie Montgomery; she's a PR executive at my work. And no I didn't set them up. They met at a function" I tell her

"She' a great girl Rose, you would like her. She fits in with the group and Logan seems smitten with her. He tries to deny it but we see it" Steph adds.

"I think it's about time, he found someone" Adam says coming to stand with us. "Hey Mom, listen I know Dad loves you and you're my mom and all but we need a woman around. Have you seen Dad's organization, it's horrible. Aunt Rory tries to help but they seem to do nothing but fight. Uncle Finn says that normal. I still say they dated but no one will tell me. I like Kylie Mom; she's nice and loves baseball and soccer. So I know Dad is trying to not show it, but he likes her too, if you can tell him that it's okay, I bet he'll be okay with it finally" Adam says placing the roses on the ground.

"That was impressive kiddo" I say kissing the top of his head.

"Your mother would be so proud of you" Steph says as the boys come up. "What did he do?" Logan says and we smile.

"We can't say it's between the four of us" I smile at him.

"Why don't we leave you three alone" Steph say and I nod.

"Ace" Logan calls back to me and I look at him.

"I think your water finally broke" he says and I look down, all the grass is wet.

"Crap" I yell as the contraction hits.

***********

"What did you say kid" Logan questions Adam as we're sitting in the room. I just had the twins. Emma Rose and Camden James.

"You don't have to tell him" I say looking at Adam.

"I'm not Aunt Rory" Adam says as someone knocks.

"Room for one more" Kylie questions.

"Sure K, come on in" Finn smiles. He likes her. He knows that she's good for Logan.

"These are from the office, I thought I would deliver them personally, give me a reason to leave work early" she says.

"Thanks" I say smiling. She looks at the babies with Finn and I look over at Logan.

"No Ace" he says and I smirk. "Ace" he states and I look at Adam who winks at me.

"You know what they say about being blind about what is in front of you Huntz" I question and she shakes his head. "That you need to get new friends" he says coyly.

"No Dad, that you need glasses. Go ask Kylie out" Adam says and Logan looks between us.

"Tag teaming me with Aunt Rory isn't fair kid" Logan smirks at me.

"He's right Logan. Be happy. She's great for you" I say and he leans down kissing my forehead.

"What are you my guardian angel or something Ace" he whispers.

"No, but she did make me have the babies finally and gave you the perfect opportunity to act on what has been brewing in your head for weeks" I say winking at Adam.

"She would want you to be happy mate" Finn says walking over to me with Camden.

"She would" he says smiling at us.

"Now go" I smile as he walks over to Kylie.

"That was a good thing love" Finn says and I nod.

"We all deserve love Finn no matter how many twists or turns we hit" I smile at him and he kisses me.

"What did I do to get so lucky to have to my kitten?" he questions and I giggle.

"You were always there Finn, even when I didn't realize it. You were always there" I say.

"And to think, we could have more kids if you only chose me at the Yale Male social all those years ago" he jokes and I slap his arm.

"But I love you now and forever" I say and he kisses me softly.

"That's all that matters love" he says.


End file.
